Dark Moon
by Nagoshi Ashumari
Summary: AU. Shadow, normaly the ultamite lifeform. But the experiment to create him had changed in the past causing him to be a vampire in the future. Only in the darkness of the moon can his curse be lifted. ShadXAmy
1. A New Target

_Authors Note: Ok, the Sonic characters in this story are a bit older than normal, for example. Sonic is 18, Knuckles and 19, Amy is 15, and Shadow is immortal but he is about 18 in **MY** story. So deal with it._

* * *

"Strange reports of people being fond in there homes dead are being reported around the city. There has been around 100 occurrences in the past two years, these victims were found in there bed like any other poor person who had died in there sleep. What would cause this? Fighting? Drugs? But these few people were found with not a scratch, nor a medical condition, only two small holes on there neck." The camera backed away from the woman's face revealing a house surrounded by police cars. The reporter motioned her hand over to her left, the camera soon followed her and it showed Knuckles and Sonic. "Local vampire 'experts' Sonic the hedgehog and Knuckles the echidna claim to know what has been causing these strange phenomenons." She said. She leaned the microphone over to Knuckles, "So tell us what your view is on the subject?" 

Knuckles started talking "Well we believe it is…" Then, Sonic jumped in front of him and cut him off, "IT'S A VAMPIRE!!!!!" He shouted into the camera. He threw his hands in the air and started waving them around, "RUN BEFORE IT EATS YOU! Lock your doors, bar your windows, plug your chimney with MARSHMELLOWS! Everyone knows vampires are allergic to marshmallows!" he said pointing up into the sky like he made his point.

Knuckles had his hand over his face, "Its garlic." He corrected plainly.

"THEN MAKE IT GARLIC COVERED MARSHMELLOWS!!!!!" he screamed hysterically throwing his arms into the air again.

The news woman just stared at him blankly. "I think its time for commercials!" she said as Sonic was taking a breath, keeping her news like voice and her fixed smile.

"BUT I'M NOT DONE YET!" he shouted.

"COMMERCIALS!" She said threw her clamped teeth.

Sonic grabbed the camera and held it to his face, "Stay in school, don't do drugs and eat plenty of garlic!" he shouted out as a final word to the audience. Knuckles could be seen in the back round slowly shaking his head in complete embarrassment.

The news woman shoved Sonics blue face out of the camera lens, "COMMERCIALS!" she yelled at the camera man. After that the screen flashed.

Now a car could be seen driving forward, right as it passes the intersection a car collides into it. The cars disappear and a green gecko comes onto the screen, "Geico. 15 minutes on the phone could save you 15 or more on car insurance." A male announcer said in the background.

The screen went blank, Amy looked at the black screen. "VAMPIRES!" she shouted throwing the remote angrily at the screen, "Sonic said that it would be at least remotely important. Not some junk about creatures that don't exist." She said crossing her arms.

She stood up and headed towards her kitchen, "Of all the crazy ideas," she said, she reached in her refrigerator and pulled out a tea pot, "I guess it wasn't too bad because it had Sonic in it, but still." She walked over to her stove and put the tea pot on it and turned it on. "He could have been a little more. . . . mature."

A gust of wind came from the window, she sighed a little and walked over to it. She shut it, she looked outside and saw the darkness of the night. It was pretty late and the moon was about half full that night.

Right as she was looking into the night sky her tea started to boil over. She turned quickly and ran over to it so the tea didn't drop all over the floor.

She got a cup of it and sat down on her couch in the other room. Amy lived alone, in a small but comfy one bedroom home. It was one story and had a kitchen, a living room, and a bath room and that was about it. She sipped her tea in the comfort of her living room.

For the next while her thoughts wondered and her mind became oblivious to the pair of red eyes watching her in the shadows of her unlit home. She stood up and yawned a little, "Well I guess I should be going to bed." She said sleepily. She put her cut down in no specific place and walked to her room.

As she walked the two red eyes followed her throughout her house. She jumped in her bed, not really bothering to change. It was to late almost one in the morning, that news program she HAD to watch about Sonic made her stay up.

Amy casually closed her eyes and went to sleep like any other day, her arms lying on her chest.

A dark figure stood in the corner of her room and watched her until she was sound asleep. He didn't make a sound as he approached her. He walked to her bed side and looked at his next victim, Amy Rose. Her face glowed from the little bit of moonlight coming from her window that peeped threw the curtain.

He stopped at her side and slowly bent down over her neck and opened his mouth slightly, reveling his two vampire like fangs. He was so close now that his breath stopped as not to wake her. He almost bit down, but. . . a giant red and yellow hammer came from the other side of the bed and hit him on the back of the head knocking him out almost instantly from the force.

Amy had woken up, and seeing some random dude over her bed ready to do who knows what she did what she thought was necessary without even thinking. She took out her familiar red and yellow hammer and hit him on the back of the head.

Amy soon dropped her hammer when she saw who she hit. She was expecting some human creep, but saw instead, it was a hedgehog like herself. He had fallen over and landed on her lap. She shivered a little, a little nervous, and slowly lied her hammer on the floor next to her bed.

She moved carefully, slowly sliding herself out from under his head. she got out of her bed, gently picking him up, and laid him down where she would normally sleep. Now she could see him more clearly. He was black, slightly taller then herself, with 6 long quills on the back of his head. To her, he was just a black Sonic. But he also had some red running down all of his quills, starting in the front at a point and running down gradually getting thicker then thinner as it ended with a point, he also had a little red on the tips of his now shut, eyes. He had some puffy white fur on his chest and the rest of him she didn't bother to look at. She thought for a moment, 'I can't leave him here, or kick him out… he may have just been some crazy stalker over my bed, but it's my fault he's knocked out...' She thought.

Amy thought a little more, biting her lip, and finally came to the decision of caring for him until he woke up, then he would be out of there. She covered him with her blanket and headed out of her room. She walked to her kitchen and got a wet cloth, and she came back, placing it on his head. "Good enough." She spoke to nobody in particular. She sat down, somewhat near him, and watched his unmoving form.

She sat impatiently, and soon got up to go do something so she wasn't just sitting there the whole time. She walked around for about an hour, cooking random things such as some garlic bread and chicken. When she was done, she took it out of the oven and walked to her room, she looked at the time, 3 A.M. She sighed and walked over to a chair in the room, she sat down, and within minutes she was sound asleep.


	2. Unexpected Blood Shed

The next morning, the black hedgehog started to regain continence ness. He slowly opened his eyes, when he realized the room was still dark he sighed in relive. He started to sit up, when he got about half way up he realized his head was intense pain. "Uh…. Was I hit with a brick…" he said to himself.

Amy herd something making noise in her bedroom, she stopped with her small chore of sweeping the few rooms she had in her house to see what was going on. She peeked her head in a little and saw the black hedgehog in her room, still in her bed just sitting up and looking around, for what she didn't know.

She smiled, 'Good I didn't kill him…' she thought. She slowly walked in. Instantly the black hedgehog turned toward her. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice was deeper then she thought and it seemed to have an unusual sound in it she wasn't sure of.

"I am Amy Rose." She said smiling. She walked in all the way and headed towards the window, "Who are you?" she asked, his deep red eyes fixed on her.

"Just call me Shadow." He said, glare stayed on her the whole time. He thought for a moment and looked at the window for only a few seconds, and then his glare returned to Amy. "What time is it?" he asked.

Amy smiled a little more so now he could see it, 'What is so amusing to this mortal?' he thought. She reached up to a string that hung down from her window, "It's 10 o'clock." She said.

"Ten in the morning or ten in the evening?" he asked suddenly, he watched her hand that held the string.

Amy tilted her head a little, "Why its 10 in the morning." She said she pulled on the string and the curtain opened, showing the outside. It was bright, no clouds to cover the sun and an overall perfect day, for a mortal. The sunlight streamed and hit Shadow covering most of him, he lifted his hands to his face and almost instantly he disappeared and hid under her bed.

Amy looked at him, she knelt down on her knees and looked under her bed, "Are you ok?" she asked, the sunlight now was under some of the bed. Shadow shot his head out from under the bed along with about half of his body. "STAY BACK YOU MORTAL FOOL!" he yelled, he quickly covered his mouth to hide his fangs and hid under the bed again, "I mean BEWARE!" he shouted from under the bad.

Amy backed away and stood up, "Great I have a psychotic hedgehog under my bed." She said to herself. She looked at the window, "You know I COULD close that." She said pointing to it.

Nothing was said Shadow was thinking clearly, he looked at her his red eyes the only thing you could see of him, "Yes do that." He said.

Amy reached up and grabbed the string again, "Ok…." She said, she pulled it and the dark blue curtains closed again, the room returned to its state of darkness, the kind Shadow was used to. He slowly came out of the bed and looked at Amy who was still holding the string, she just looked at him and tightened her hand, he took a step back and looked at her hand, waiting.

She yanked on the string so the curtains came flying open. Shadow immediately ran and hid under the safety of under the bed were it was dark.

Amy let go of the handle and knelt down again, she lifted up the bed sheet slightly so she could see his red eyes, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I am fine I just have…..sun-a-solar-phobia …." He said slowly like he was making it up as he went along. He had his hand over his mouth the whole time she looked at her so she couldn't see his fangs.

Amy just starred at him, "Sunasolorphobia?" she asked saying it faster then he did.

"Yes." He said looking at her watching to see what she would do.

She sat back on her knees ad put her hands on her waist. She just sat there and waited for a little. When Shadow didn't say anything she sighed, "Well are you coming out or am I going to have to go under there and get you?" she asked.

Shadow was a little shocked at what she said… would she really do that? He wondered, he didn't want to chance going into the sunlight, "I am not coming out." He said his mind made up.

Amy sighed and got on her stomach, "What are you doing?" he asked backing away slowly.

Amy started to slide under the bed, "Well clearly you aren't coming out, and I can't have a crazy hedgehog under my bed." She said, her voice sounded like she was annoyed. As she got uncomfortably closer to Shadow he inched away, the bed wasn't big and wasn't made for two people, or hedgehogs, to be on or under it. Amy was now about a few inches from touching his black fur, he scooted further back but if he went any further he would go into the sunlight. Amy just looked at him, "Well are you coming out YET!" she asked getting, more annoyed.

Shadow thought for a moment, mortals like her were almost as bad as the sun to him. He thought for a moment and looked around her room for another place to hide from the sunlight. He saw a door and ran out and opened the door and went inside the dark room. He was in her closet now, it was small but dark.

Amy sighed, 'At least he isn't under my furniture anymore.' She thought. She got out from under her bed and closed the curtains again. She walked over to her door and crossed her arms.

Shadow seeing no more light from the small crease in the bottom of the door poked his head out a little, he saw no more light and felt relived. His relive ended when he saw Amy standing there annoyed and now somewhat angry. "What are you doing in my closet?" she asked.

Shadow opened his mouth to talk and make an excuse but Amy cut him off with another question, "And what were you doing over my bed last night?" she asked.

Shadow thought for a moment, if he told this mortal who he was she would run off and tell everyone she knew. "I was…… watching you sleep?" he said in a question like tone his hand still over his mouth.

Amy just stared at him, she wasn't buying it. "I was……passing threw." He said this time more sure of himself.

"Threw MY house?" she yelled at him.

"Yes." He said, now Amy's eyes were used to the dark and she could see more then just his red eyes, she looked at his hand covering his mouth. "Why are you covering your mouth?" she asked.

Shadow backed up until he hit the wall with a thump, 'Oh crud…' he thought. He uncovered his mouth and started talking but quickly covered it again, "I'm not covering my mouth." He said.

Amy stepped into the closet, "Yes you are." She said looking at him to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

Shadow had no place to run now, he just stood against the wall, covering his mouth looking like a fool. Amy backed up a little and got out of her closet, 'Great he is psychotic AND stupid.' She thought, not having a clue why he was acting like this. "Well come on out." She said stepping back further.

Shadow got out of the closet his hands now at his sides when his mouth was closed, he watched Amy to make sure she didn't do anything suspicious. Amy walked towards the door, she was going to let him leave her house now, but when she opened her door the sunlight from around her house came in and Shadow hid in the closet again.

Amy shut the door and looked back at him, 'Maybe he isn't lying… maybe he is afraid of the sun…' She thought. She opened the door quickly and walked out and then shut it.

Shadow looked out and seeing no one in the room he walked to the door, 'What is she doing?' he thought, he couldn't let her tell everyone a crazy hedgehog was in her house… but the sunlight stopped him. He just waited for a while listening, and hearing a few noises here and there.

Amy opened the door and fell back a little seeing Shadow right there in her face, Shadow was about to run back from the sun but no sun or light came in. He looked at her suspiciously, "What did you do?" he asked.

Amy stood straight up again, "I closed all the blinds in my house, you are scared of the sun fine, then you will stay here in my now DARK home until night time." She said waving her hand to show her whole house was dark.

Shadow looked at the house, she was right it was all dark, he looked back at her, "Why?" he asked.

"Why what? Let you stay in my house? I can't kick you out in the sun, seeing what you did here you would just run into some random persons house and hide under there bed, no you are staying here." She said.

Shadow couldn't really fight back at that, it was sunny outside and being in the sun could kill him. He stepped out into the hallway and slowly walked around the house making sure everything was dark, when he was satisfied he came back and sat on the chair in Amy's room, he looked at the clock, it was only 11:00 o'clock, it wasn't even the afternoon yet. "So I am stuck here for another 7 hours…" he said watching the clock tick from 11 to 11:01.

Amy walked in, "Ya…. I guess." She looked at the clock, she walked over to him and grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the living room, once they were out of her room she locked the door. "What are you doing?" he said pulling his wrist away.

"Look no offence or anything but I don't want you in my bedroom anymore." She said. Shadow crossed his arms, "Fine." He hissed, he walked over to her living room and sat down on a couch. '7 hours stuck with…this…this mortal' he thought.

Amy walked over to him and sat down on another couch that was as far as him as possible. The two sat in silence, Shadow had his hands folded and his chin rested on them, he being in deep thought. And Amy just watch the crazy hedgehog.

For the next few hours of Amy reading some magazines and Shadow staring at the clock, each occasionally looking up to see if the other was doing anything suspicious. Every thing was complete silence, after a while Amy got up and walked to her kitchen. Shadow didn't move. Amy grabbed a plate and carried it over to Shadow, Shadow could smell something….. something about the food. When Amy held it to his face he opened one eye and when he saw what it was he fell back out of the chair he was in.

"What's wrong it's just garlic bread." She said pointing to it.

"I'm….deathly allergic." he said and covered his mouth again.

Amy put the plate down and put her hands on her hips, "Now come on, first the sun and now GARLIC? What's wrong with you." She asked looking at Shadow, who was now standing up and dusting himself off.

"Nothing." He said calmly.

Amy crossed her arms, "Fine then I will eat it myself." She said taking one and eating it, she pointed to the refrigerator, "You can get yourself something to eat." She said.

"I would but unfortunately I can't eat anything until sun down… and you don't have what I want to eat in their" He said to himself.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." Shadow said again. He sat down and continued to star at the clock.

"You know you COULD talk to me." She said crossing her arms.

Shadow didn't move. "I know." He said harshly.

"Then why aren't you?"

"I have no reason to talk to you."

"WHAT! I let you stay in my house, eat my food and I even help you while you were knocked out and you still wont…" she was cut off by Shadow, "Was it my fault I was knocked out." He said, even thought he knew it WAS his fault for waking her up he made it sound like it wasn't. Amy grew silent, she looked away from him and looked at the wall. "So why were you hovering over my bed anyways?" she asked.

Shadows eyes went blank, he didn't want that topic to come up. "I was……… getting something to eat." He said.

"In my room?" she yelled clearly not taking the truth, he WAS getting something to eat, just not something she expected.

"I was, passing threw." He said as his final answer.

"Sure you were." She said not taking that answer either. .

After that the two were silent for a while more, Shadow stared at the clock tick minute to minute, and Amy just sat still and read her little magazines.

But the silence was broken by the door bell. Shadow looked over at the door and then at Amy, he got up and walked towards the door. Amy got up and ran past him, sorta knocking him over. She went to the door and slightly opened it. "Hello?" she asked. She smiled and opened the door all the way now, Shadow first saw that the sun was finally going down and the other thing he saw made him hide behind a couch…… another hedgehog. This one was blue and had spikes like his own, from what he knew his name was Sonic and he supposedly knew a lot about vampires.

"Hi Sonic." Amy said letting Sonic in. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sonic smiled and shrugged, "Just wanted to see what was going on, your house is all dark and I haven't seen you all day long."

'Sonic… he cares about me!' she thought. She walked over to him, "Well…. I was asleep." She said trying to sound convincing. She didn't want Sonic to know she had another person there with her all day long.

"Sleeping? All day?" he asked.

"Well… ya that new thing yesterday made me stay up awful late." She said running the back of her head.

"OH so you watched it? Wasn't it everything I said it would be?" he asked.

'You said it would be fascinating and important.' He thought, "Um… sure." She said smiling.

"Ya you really got to watch out for those vampires," he said walking right past Shadow, "You never know where they will be." He said smiling.

Amy looked at where Shadow was, she nodded.

Sonic kicked the air a little, "Well I just wanted to see you were ok here." He said walking outside, "Bye Amy."

"You're leaving already?" she asked.

"Ya I got to… I gotta…. Go….do something with Knuckles bye!" he said making an excuse, then he ran off.

Amy dropped her arms, he hands now in fists, "Oh… that Sonic can be such a brat." She said angrily.

Shadow got up from his hiding place and walked over to the door and shut it, he stopped behind her, "Then why do you like him?" he asked.

She went red, "What?" she asked.

Shadow just looked at her, "You do like him right." He asked.

She nodded, "Ya Sonic is my boyfriend."

"That's not what I saw…" he said.

Amy stomped on his foot, "YOU TAKE IT BACK MY SONIC LOVES ME!" she yelled at him.

Shadow lifted his foot but didn't scream. He looked at her, his eyes full of rage right now. "Why the hell did you do that!" he yelled forgetting to cover his fangs. Amy saw his fangs and fell back. Shadow instantly covered his mouth again, 'Damn….' He thought (naughty Shadow…)

Amy looked at him, "You're a…a vampire?" she asked, not believing what she was seeing.

Shadow couldn't hide it anymore, he nodded and opened his mouth a little so his teeth were visible. Amy realized why he was in her room last night, if she hadn't of woken up he would have eaten her. "That means that you……" she started but didn't finish, she yelled at the top of her lungs. "VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!! HELP THERES A VAMPIRE!!!!!!!"

Shadow stood still, he didn't move. He let her scream a little, "You just made it a whole lot worse for yourself." He said. He ran at her and knocked her over and then caught her. He ran off his jet sneakers making him go faster.

"Let go of me you…" she said kicking and struggling to get free. Shadow just ignored her and kept running, the sun was going down but it wasn't quite there yet. He ran only in the shadows and passed other people but just kept running.

He stopped when they got to the forest, the two were now deep in the forest. He put her down there and she stood up and slapped him on the face, but he caught her hand before she could and threw it to his side causing her to fall a little. She started screaming again, "Go ahead and scream no one can hear you out here." He said harshly.

"What are you going to do with me?" She said holding her wrist.

Shadow sat on a rock and thought for a moment. "The way I see it you have 3 options, one I eat you." He started but Amy cut him off.

"I beg your pardon?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"You want another explanation? Fine I bite you in the neck and suck your blood until there is nothing left." He said, Amys face went a little pale and she gulped, "Two I tie you to a log and throw you in some river." He said holding up two fingers. "And three, I bite you and you become a vampire." He said flashing up a third finger.

"Do I have another option?" she asked. Shadow shook his head. "Oh…" she said, she looked around then back at Shadow. She started to run into the forest, Shadow stood up and shook his head, he took one jump and tackled her to the ground so he had her pinned. "Let me go!" she yelled at him trying to get free.

"Like I said you have 3 chooses, now choose or I will pick for you! And I have been waiting for a meal all week." He said.

"Why eat me though?" she asked.

"You have see to much, mortals just go off and tell there friends." He said coldly.

"But I wont!" she protested.

"And their terrible liars." He finished. "Now CHOOSE!"

Amy thought for a moment, 'Well choice 2 is out of the question… and 1 is pretty harsh….' She thought, 'What about 3?" she asked not meaning to speak it.

"What about it? I either bite you here and now or I can bite you when you are knocked out." He said growing impatient.

"How do you propose I am knocked out?" she asked.

Shadow smiled evilly, "I need to borrow your hammer…." He started to say.

Amy shook her head, "No, no, no, no, no." she said really fast, "Just bite me and get it over with." She said.

Shadow sighed, he would have to find another meal then. He started to lowered his head to bite her, but before he could get his fangs close to her neck she kicked him in the stomach with on of her free legs. He rolled over and held his side, 'Even if she was a meal she is beginning to become more trouble then she's worth…' he thought. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm sorry it was a reflex." She said, she really kicked him for fun just to get pay back for one of the many things he did.

"Sure it was." He said, he got up and looked at her, "Now are you going to have me bite you or what?" he asked.

She stood up, "Fine." She said.

Shadow showed his fangs and she grew nervous, "Wait cant we negotiate?" she asked. Shadow took a step towards her, she covered her neck.

Shadow stood in front of her and moved her hands from her neck and once again lowered his head to bite down on her neck. Right about now the two stood so close that their fur touched each others. Shadows fangs just barley touched her neck and then in one quick move…….. it was over…….. Amys blood trickled down her neck as Shadow lifted his bloody fangs out of the small indents they had created in her neck, and feeling her own blood she passes out and fell onto Shadow nocking him over onto his back...


	3. Unwanted Lessons

Shadow hit the ground with a thump, he looked at Amy who was lying on top of him, 'How pathetic, she passed out from her own blood.' He thought. He moved slightly so Amy was no longer touching him, he put her down on the grass and stood back and just glared at her. 'It doesn't matter soon there will be no more of her own blood in her veins that run threw her body.' He looked around, he missed his meal and now needed something to catch and eat. 'Looks like as soon as she wakes up I am going to have to get a new meal…' he thought. For the time being he just sat down and put his hand under his chin. He didn't help her or anything like she did for him, he just sat there, thinking.

About an hour later Amy woke up, her eyes flickered open and she started to sit up. She held her head. "What happened. . . . I just had the weirdest dream. . ." she said to herself. She looked around, she was in the woods. She started to panic, she turned and saw Shadow sitting there his hand under his chin and he was sleeping. She froze and moved her hand to her neck, there were small indents in her neck where Shadow bit. "It wasn't a dream was it. . . ." She whispered.

She looked at Shadow again and slowly inched away from him, she stood up and looked around for something to hit him with. She found a rather large branch and picked it up. She dragged it over to Shadow and lifted it over her head, she swung it down at him but as it can down Shadow's eyes flashed open and he lifted his hand at the last second and caught the branch. He glared at Amy and stood up. Amy dropped the branch and screeched a little, Shadow flung it threw the forest and it hit a tree breaking it with the force Shadow threw it.

Amy looked at the branch then at Shadow, he was glaring straight into her eyes. She looked away. It was silent for a few minutes, Shadow kept his gaze on Amy and Amy did her best to look at him without looking at his eyes. "I suggest you come with me." Shadow said coldly to her, he started to walk off into the woods now.

"What?"

He stopped and turned and glared at her again, "Follow me." He hissed.

Amy looked around at the forest and started to follow him. They walked on for a while Amy slowing down bit by bit. She fell behind Shadow and soon she started running into the woods.

Shadow looked back and sighed a little, he turned and started to walk towards her. His footsteps never hitting a leave so it seemed he was silent, as he walked he slowly diapered in a cloud of dark, almost black smoke. Amy looked back, Shadow was gone. She ran forward and when she turned her head Shadow was right in front of her his red eyes staring at her. She screamed a little and dug her heals into the ground so she didn't run into him. She looked at him and backed up.

"Don't run, it will only make it worse on you." He said walking towards her.

Amy backed up, "Why are you keeping me here, why can't I leave."

"I can't trust you." He answered instantly.

"So what are you just going to keep me here until you can trust me?"

He didn't answer. He just kept walking towards her as she walked back. She eventually backed up into a tree. She gasped a little and looked down at the ground, and then she looked back up Shadow was inches from her. "Do what I say and we wont have to worry about trust." He said calmly but at the same time it sounded harsh.

Amy nodded, she was trying to back up but she couldn't. She was shaking and her hands were open and clawed the tree, even though she had gloves she gripped to the tree. Shadow looked at her hands, "Calm down." He said and walked past her.

She closed her eyes tight when he moved from fear that he would hit her but she opened them and he was already a while away. She looked at the woods and sighed and started to follow him. Shadow didn't move to show he had noticed she listened to him. 'Good, she's learning.' He thought as he walked on.

Amy ran to catch up to him but she stayed a few feet behind him, she looked past him, 'The town?' she thought, 'Why there….' She walked on and looked at Shadow, 'Where is he taking me now?'

Shadow just walked on, silent. He walked to the town and stopped. Amy stopped as soon as he did. He looked up at the moon, it was half full. He walked on again. Amy looked at the moon, but soon ended up running after Shadow again to keep up.

Shadow walked on in the darkness of the night, only the moon lit the way for him but he knew where he was going. Amy just looked around and followed him, silent, and a bit confused.

Shadow stopped and Amy was to much in her thoughts and walked past him. He put his arm out to stop her. She stopped and looked over at him, "What?"

He brought his finger to his lips, "We are here." He whispered.

"Where?" she asked quieter. She looked around it was a cull-de-sack, it had about 5 small houses in it and it looked familiar. "Why are we here?"

"Your getting your first meal." He said looking around at the houses.

"Wha…." She started but stopped, "Blo….bloo….."

"Blood." He finished for her.

She shook her head, "I can't, I won't do that."

"Then you will die."

"What!" she yelled out, Shadow covered her mouth, "If a vampire…" he stopped a light flashed on and a human walked out of their house, he didn't move he simple shifted himself so that Amy's bright pink fur wasn't visible to the light coming from the house. Soon the person went back in and Shadow went on. "If a vampire doesn't get enough blood in a week then they will die."

Amy's face paled, she moved Shadows hand from her mouth, "So I have to eat blood once a weak?" she was whispering but it was so loud that it almost became a yell again.

Shadow nodded, "I have gone 6 days already with no blood, it's today or never for me, and you are going to get something now as well."

"So what poor defenseless person are we going to kill today?" she said crossing her arms.

"You're going to pick." Shadow said looking around at the houses.

"WHAT?" Shadow shot his glance over at her and she shut her mouth. Shadow smirked a little, "Pick."

"No, no, no, no, no, I refuse to do that. It's hard enough that I have to kill but choose?" she said moving her hands around to make it look dramatic.

"Choose now." Shadow said, his voice stern and he glared at her.

Amy looked at him for a few seconds then looked at the houses, "Fine." She said, she lifted her hand and covered her eyes. Shadow looked at her and crossed his arms now, 'What is she doing?' he thought. She lifted her other hand and pointed to one of the houses, "Enni," she moved it to the next one, "Meeni," she moved the next, "Minee," she stopped at the next one and kept her hand on her eyes, "Moe." Shadow stood still waiting for her to move her hand, when she didn't he moved it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand down. She looked at the house, she didn't want to go there….

"You just picked our dinner." He said quietly as he started towards the house. Amy sighed and started to follow him, she didn't fight it. It was her choice, to become a vampire. . . to go to the house.

Shadow stopped when he got to the door, he looked back at Amy, 'Hm…. She is so helpless this is going to be harder then normal.' He thought. Amy stopped and looked at him "How do we get in?" she whispered.

Shadow looked down at the ground his eyes shifting back and forth slightly, "Pick one or two." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Just pick one or two." He said.

"One?" she said like she didn't know witch to pick.

Shadow nodded, "Very well." Shadow lifted his hand, Amy just looked at it. "Take it." He said.

Amy's face went blank, "Are you crazy I am not holding your hand." She whispered once again being to loud for Shadow.

"Take it."

"No."

"TAKE IT NOW!" he said this time he made his voice sound like an echo and he glared at Amy.

Amy shivered and looked at him, she slowly lifted her hand to where his was. "Hurry up." He hissed at her. She didn't, he grabbed her hand and closed his eyes, he just stood there for a few seconds mumbling some words that were unknown to Amy. 'What is he doing?' she thought.

Shadow opened his eyes and turned to the house, he started to walk to the door, "What are you crazy…" Shadow turned and glared at her, she closed her mouth. He started to the door again. He walked up to it and then walked into it. Amy closed her eyes but to her surprise he didn't hit the door he fased threw it. She was so creped out she almost let go of his hand but he gripped onto hers so she couldn't let go if she wanted to.

The very second they were inside Shadow threw Amy's hand down. He turned to her, she was still freaking out about the door thing. He pointed at her and he seemed to growl a little, "Next time I tell you to do something do it immediately." He hissed.

Amy nodded slightly and they walked threw the house. Amy couldn't see well in the dark but Shadow felt at home in the pitch blackness of the home. Shadow walked around the home and stopped eventually when they got to a room. He looked over at Amy who was running into things. He shook his head and looked at the door it was slightly open. He reached for the handle and pushed it open more. He walked in and looked around, when he saw who was in the room he smiled evilly. This was to be true.

Amy walked in, Shadow pushed her towards the bed where the victim was sleeping. Amy looked at Shadow, "Do I realy have to?"

He nodded, "But I can't."

"And why not?" he said so instantly that he almost cut her words off.

She thought for a moment, "I don't have fangs." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said coldly.

Amy lifted her hand to her mouth, "See…." She stopped. . . she had fangs, he fingers ran along the long pointed tooth she had. She looked at Shadow.

"Do it now, or would you like a demonstration?" he asked.

Amy shook her head, "No…." she looked back at the bed, she could only see the back of a blue figure there asleep. She knelt down and opened her mouth to bite him, but as she was about to he turned and Amy pulled away when she saw who it was. Sonic lay there asleep.

Amy backed up, "No, I can't…"

Shadow glared at her, "You're pathetic." He said and walked over to Sonic, "If you don't I will."

Amy shook her head, "No you can't."

"Watch me." He said he moved Sonics head and opened his mouth and started to close, as he did something big and hard hit him on the back of the head, Amy punched him with all her might. Shadow swung around and glared at her, he stood up and walked over to her.

Amy regretted it instantly, she backed up and wanted to run off. Shadow glared at her he stood taller then her and he used that to scare her. He lifted his hand ready to hit Amy when, another large and this time much harder thing hit Shadow, Sonic head-butted him. Shadow fell slightly but caught himself and stood up, Sonic looked over to Amy, "Don't worry Amy I'll save you." Sonic said, he ran over to Amy grabbed her wrist and got ready to run.

"I've had enough of you blue hedgehog," he said still on his knees. Shadow got up and looked at Sonic,"I will kill you…" he said he looked at Amy who was scared beyond compare now. "Even if it takes your whole life I will see that you die." He said his voice became that same echo type thing but this time he had no control over it, his eyes narrowed and he fell to his knees. He grabbed his head with his hands, and he yelled out, **_"DU GRIND HUILDR DU SUNDAVAR!!"_** a flash of light and he seemed to be back to normal, he still held his head and it was a munute or two before the 'spell' he used took affect, he stood again and glared over at Sonic and Amy. Sonic stepped in frount of Amy like he had many times before, this light cept even Sonic on his toes, but he now knew who this was, it was a vampire. . . .

_((Du grind huildr du sundavar_ means 'Keep the gate of Shadows open' he says this so he does dosnt go out of control and kill everyone... its a spell to temporarily cure his blood lust))


	4. The Start of a Journey

Shadow stood up, he always kept his eyes on Sonic, "So you're a vampire." Sonic said. Amy stood behind him and looked over his shoulder, 'So he found out...' she thought. Shadow stood still he just glared at Sonic, he didn't say anything, he just glared at him. "Your the one killing the people of this town, we have been searching for you the past two years and here you are right in my room." Sonic thought out loud, he seemed to be learning more now then ever.

Shadow didn't say anything he just looked over at Amy, he started walking and Sonic held his arm out so it blocked Amy, "Don't worry, he won't get ya Amy." he said, he started running at Shadow, "Your reign of terror ends now!" he shouted.

Shadow looked at Sonic and snickered evilly, "I'm no regular vampire, I am Shadow the hedgehog, the world's ultimate life form." He stepped out of the way and Sonic ran past him and nearly hit the wall. "You think that you can stop me alone?" he asked, his voice sounded cruel and harsh.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard downstairs and the whole second story shook. Sonic and Shadow stood still like it was nothing and Amy almost fell. "What was that?" Shadow asked, clenching his fists.

"You say I can't beat you alone, well here comes my back up." He said pointing to the door.

Amy moved out of the way and looked at the door, she had an idea who was coming through the door, and who had knocked down the wall. Rather then the door opening it fell down completely. Knuckles came bursting into the room, his hands in fists and the wall he just destroyed in ruins around him, "Sonic what's going on? Don't ya know I need to sleep!" he shouted at him, he seemed more angry that Sonic was waking him up then the fact there were vampires in the room.

Sonic shrugged, "Well geez Knuckles, It's not my fault you chose to live here instead of _your _boring place."

"BORING!!!!!"

Shadow just stared at the two. '...Morons…'

Knuckles seemed to just notice Shadow was there now, "And who is this?" he asked pointing to Shadow with his thumb rather then his gloved fingers.

Shadow looked down and laughed evilly, "What's so funny wise guy!"

"You two are really the cities leading vampire experts?" he asked, Knuckles froze he saw Shadows pointed teeth now, "This city is doomed." he said cruelly.

Sonic was about to run at him again but Knuckles beat him to it, he ran at him and punched and nearly got him but Shadow dodged it. "You two may be the best ones in the whole town to fight me but even together you still can't even touch me."

Knuckles growled and punched at him again, "Take that back!" he yelled, his temper seemed to be blinding his common sense at this point.

Shadow got hit this time but when he was cut he didn't bleed, Knuckles looked shocked at the cut, and when he lost focus Shadow jabbed Knuckles in the side. Knuckles fell back and looked over at him angrily with his amethyst eyes. Sonic came from behind and tried to attack Shadow again but this time Shadow grabbed Sonics wrist and threw him over his shoulder at Knuckles. He knocked Knuckles over and the two slammed into the wall.

Shadow glared over at Amy, "You have become too much trouble then your worth." he said, he walked past her and walked down the stairs and walked out the smashed wall and into the street, leaving Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy alone back at the house.

Sonic jumped up and Knuckles stood holding his head, "We have to go after him!" he said starting to run but Amy stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He looked back at her, "Amy?" Amy seemed to be crying a little, and she clenched onto Sonics hand, "Amy why are you crying?"

Amy didn't say anything for a little she just looked down, "I'm sorry Sonic." she said quietly. Sonic saw it now, her teeth glimmered in the moonlight that came in threw his window. He looked at her and seemed to tense up a little. Amy stepped towards him and gave him a hug, burying her tears into his shoulder. "Sonic don't forget about me."

Sonic stood frozen for a while, he didn't move and he just seemed to let Amy cry on him. "Th. . .There. . .There. . . " he said moving his hand finally and put it on her back, "I won't forget you."

Amy clenched him closer to her, "SONIC!!!!" she shouted out a little. She made herself tear away from him and she started to run, she had her hands clenched and they were on her eyes wiping at the tears as she ran. She ran down to the street and she started running down the road. Sonic stood from his window and watched her run, Knuckles stood behind him and looked at the little pink dot run into the city until she couldn't be seen. "Sonic..." he started.

"Come on." he said cutting him off. "We should start to fix my house." he said. Even though he never really grew to LIKE Amy he never thought it would all end like this.

Knuckles sighed a little and walked over to the door he had knocked down, "The walls can wait Sonic. Take some time out I can handle things around here for now." he said walking outside. Sonic nodded a little and looked over at Knuckles before he left "Thanks pal." he said.

* * *

Amy ran threw the town until she got to the forest, she looked around for a route that might take her to her only chance of survival. She was still crying and she started running again in no real directions into the woods when she felt like going back to Sonic. 'I can't go back there not yet... not until I can fix this...' she thought running, her hands still on her eyes.

Shadow walked into the woods, he knew where he was going and he needed a meal. Fast. He walked along, his path seemed to be lit with the moon that slipped threw the trees, winding and twisting here and there and it stopped in an empty field, full of tall dead grass from the autumn's dryness.

Amy ran for a while until she finally ran into him in the field. She ran completely into him nearly knocking him over. He grabbed her wrist in a reflex and nearly threw her until he saw who it was, "Didn't I tell you to get lost." he said throwing her wrist down anyway.

"I . . . I . . . I need your help." she said quietly.

"I told you, you are too much trouble then your worth." he said turning to go the other way.

She now at this point grabbed his hand to get him to stop. He stopped and spun around to face her, "Shadow I have no where else to go." she was crying and she grabbed his hand with both of hers and clenched it. "Please."

Shadow looked at her and didn't move, he stood still for a while, Amy still holding his hand, and he seemed oblivious to that fact. He just thought and kept his glance on Amy. He said something quiet and unable to be herd.

Amy looked up at him, "Wha. . ."

He said nothing and pulled his hand back, Amy's grip was so tight that he ended up pulling Amy towards him, she quickly let go and stepped back.

"I have a long way to go and a short time to get there." he said coldly.

Amy looked at him still crying a little, Shadow started to walk towards the forest, when Amy tried to follow him he stopped and pushed her back, "Stay here." He started to walk again but Amy followed him anyways, he turned and pushed her again this time knocking her over, "STAY HERE!" he yelled at her. This time when he walked she stayed. He walked into the woods and when he was out of sight she came to her knees and covered her face crying.

He was gone a while and the sun was nearly up by the time he was done. He stood in a tree looking at Amy, his arms crossed and he had blood dripping from his fangs and his eyes were narrowed. He jumped form the tree and started to walk towards her; he stopped when he got to her and looked at her. "Lets go." he said coldly.

Amy looked up at him, "What?" she asked, she sounded weaker.

"Lets go." he said again and started into the woods yet again.

Amy jumped up and ran after him, "Where were . . . why . . . how. . ." she started but she couldn't finish a question.

"I was hunting, I came back." he said answering the questions she didn't ask yet.

"Why did you come back?" she asked.

Shadow slowed for a moment, he looked over his shoulder at her and kept walking not answering the question he didn't know the answer to himself. Amy followed him quietly and she seemed to stop crying. He walked but it was only a short distance before he stopped again. He stood in front of a few large rocks, placed on top of each other to make a small cave. He looked at Amy then at the horizon, the sun was peeking over the mountains now. He pointed to the cave, "Get in now." he said. She did, she crawled in and sat against the wall, not in the back but not in the front either.

Shadow got in as well, he crawled past her and sat as far back in the cave as possible, and even though it was a cave, this only left about 5 or 6 feet from the exit of the very small sanctuary from the sun. Once he got in the cave the sun came out, they were stuck in that cave now. Until the sun set.

They were quiet for a little until Amy couldn't hold in her questions any more. "Shadow. . ." she started.

Shadow had his eyes closed; they now flashed open, "What?" he hissed.

"Where are we going?"

"To someone who can help." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

'Help...' she thought but she didn't say anything else on that subject. He wouldn't tell her anyways. "Tell me more about vampires. . ."

"More about what. . ."

"ANYTHING! I need to know more about these things." she said now on her knees, leaning towards him slightly, she was interesting in some things that Shadow did, how he disappeared and how he was so quiet.

Shadow sighed, "You're lucky we are stuck in here all day. . ." he murdered under his breath. "Start on square one, a vampire needs blood to survive. Once a week, no more time or they will die no matter how powerful. Another thing, if you don't take all the blood out of the victim they will become another vampire."

Amy interrupted him, "How many other vampires are there?"

Shadow glared over at her at the question, his glare was cold and unforgiving, "Not enough." he said looking back outside.

Amy didn't say anything for a little bit she just sat still, "What about those spell things you did, how you disappeared and all that stuff."

"Your right, they are spells, but you are far to weak to learn any of them now." he said telling her the harsh but true fact.

"What happened back at the house? What did you say and why did you say it?"

There was a long awkward silence, and Shadow finally sighed, "Stop asking me questions." he hissed at her. He turned on his side so his back faced her and he faced the wall on the other side, just thinking back. Amy looked at him and put her hands on her hips but didn't say anything. She sat like that for about 30 minutes, in the silence. Then she fell, she had fallen asleep and she fell on her side. Shadow looked over at her when he heard that loud thump; she was lying on the other side of the cave sleeping. He looked back at his rock wall and slowly his eyes started to close, and he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Back at the town Sonic stayed up all night, he had made plans, and his mind was made up. He had to capture and kill the vampires that were attacking the people of the town. Even if one of them was Amy.

Knuckles walked in his house and up to his room the next morning. When he saw Sonic sitting in a chair writing things down he walked over to him. "Sonic?"

Sonic looked over at him, "Oh hay Knuckles," he said smiling a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we have to get those vampires." he said writing more.

"What? Why would we do that! They are gone it's not our problem anymore!" he said waving his arms around.

"Well you don't have to come with me, then."

Knuckles stopped waving his arms and he sighed a little, "When are you going?"

"Tonight." he said simply.

Knuckles thought for a moment before saying anything "Fine. I will go . . . just give me some time to check on the Master Emerald..." he started.

"Knuckles why did you even move out here?"

"Well... I uh...I have my reasons," he said crossing his arms.

"Aren't you worried about Rouge stealing it?"

"Don't worry about that." he said running outside. "I will be back soon, don't leave without me!" he shouted back to him. Then Knuckles was gone.

Sonic waved him good bye then he went back to his plans. 'I know it takes a stake through the heart to kill a vampire, but how am I going to do that?' he thought about it for a while and he couldn't think of anything other then a surprise attack. He sat there all day working on his plans, waiting for Knuckles to get back. 


	5. Chaotic Beginnings

It was about 4:30 when Knuckles finally got back. He glided down and landed almost perfectly in front of Sonic's still ruined house. Sonic could see him coming and he stood up and picked up his things. Sonic had his plans all rolled up and shoved in his backpack along with some water bottles and a bunch of chilly dogs for the journey ahead of them. He looked around his room to see if he forgot anything, he started to run out but stopped, he looked over at his desk, a very sharp silver knife-like object sat next to a picture of Amy that she given him a while back. He picked up the stake and placed it into his bag and started out of his house. He worked a long time to get the stake to be a perfect point, what if he left it there?

He grabbed another bag on the way out; it looked almost exactly like his except it was red instead of blue. He walked to the hole in his wall jumped out and threw the bag at Knuckles who caught it. He held up the heavy red bag with on of his huge gloved hands.

"Sonic what did you put in here?" he asked looking at his red back pack. He looked up Sonic was already gone; he started running after him putting the bag on as he ran.

"Hey Sonic, wait for me!"

Sonic just kept walking, when Knuckles got to him he was already mad at him and they just started. "Hey what's the big idea?"

Sonic smiled a little and just walked on. "Nothing." he said simply.

Knuckles sighed a little in frustration. "So where are we going exactly anyways?" he asked. 

Sonic shrugged a little. "It can't be that hard to track a vampire." he said looking into the woods.

Knuckles just froze.

"You mean you spent all night alone in your room and YOU STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO EVEN START!!!!!" he yelled at him, his words getting louder as he said them.

Sonic nodded and turned so he was headed to the woods, "But don't worry like I said it can't e that hard." he said walking into the woods.

Knuckles clenched his hands into fists and followed him without another word. 'I hope Sonic knows what he is doing because I am NOT staying out here more then a few days!' he yelled out in his head.

----

Amy slowly started to wake up now, she flickered her eyes open and she sat up nearly hitting her head on the roof of the 'cave'. She looked around a little, Shadow had already woken up, and he was looking over at Amy, harder then he really meant to. She backed up a little; Shadow just blinked and turned his head so he faced the mouth of the cave again. He sat about one foot away from Amy, that is as far as he could be in the tight little area they were in, without getting hit by the sun.

Amy looked outside, the sun was setting and some clouds looked purple as it went down, she smiled a little. Even in her situation there was still beauty in the world. She shifted a little so she was more comfortable. She glanced at Shadow. He looked over at her and started to scoot farther away but he couldn't, the wall was there, instead he said. "What do you want..."

She hugged her knees and looked outside the cave. "Where are we going?" she asked again.

"I told you already." he hissed at her.

"You weren't being very specific." she said putting her hands on her hips for a moment. 

Shadow just glared at her for a minute or two. "If we don't waste anytime, you will find out today." he said.

"Well where can we possibly be going that takes so long to get to?"

Shadow was silent. He seemed to think of how to phrase his words without telling her the whole truth.

"We are going to the mountains." he finally said.

She nodded a little. "Alright..." she looked up at the horizon, she saw no mountains, just forest as far as the eye could see. Her face went blank.

"What mountains?" she asked.

Shadow didn't say anything else; he just left Amy to look at the mountain-less forest. She looked up at the sunset again before it set completely and there were no rays to harm them. Shadow got up as soon as the sun went down and he got out of the small cave and started walking, careful not to make any unnatural marks in the soil. Amy soon followed him and walked in his footsteps for a while before she walked beside him. She looked around the dark forest, some creatures were coming out and her eyes narrowed slightly.

Shadow just ignored her and walked on into the darkness.

----

Sonic and Knuckles walked around in the forest, they were a ways away from Shadow and Amy, and so far they found nothing. Sonic was by a rather large rock and Knuckles was on the ground flipping equally large rocks over. Their search took them a while into the woods, although the city lights could be seen nothing else of the city could be seen or heard.

Sonic sighed a little. "Where are those two?" he said to himself.

He walked over to Knuckles and looked on the ground, nothing seemed to be changed. He walked around kicking some rocks over. Knuckles got frustrated and he threw a rock about twice the size of him past Sonic, it hit a dead log and it burst into splinters.

"Sonic I'm sick of looking around, there's NOTHING HERE!" he shouted.

Sonic looked around. "There is something here I know there is." he said bending down and looking at the ground.

Knuckles slapped his face in frustration. "Sonic if we don't find something soon I am going to..."

"Look at this!" Sonic said cutting him off. He was pointing to the ground and near his finger was a foot print of a hedgehog. He stood up straight and looked at Knuckles.

"Who do we know that was in the forest in the last few days?" he asked smiling a little.

Knuckles ran over to him and looked at the footprint, he looked around, and there was more of that type of footprint but nothing else. "But... but there is only one set of tracks here..."

"Right." Sonic said pointing up towards the sky. Knuckles looked up at him, confused.

"There is one young vampire who doesn't know how to hide her footprints yet." he said pointing at the ground now. "A vampire that has more experience wouldn't walk around like that."

"How do you know?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't..." He started, at this Knuckles started to get mad and even in the dark it was visible. "But it's the only clue we have." he said quickly backing up a few steps. 

Knuckles sighed again, he breathed in deeply and then out.

"Huh...fine but if this leads us no where I swear I'm gonna..."

"Calm down, lets just follow these tracks out into the forest." he said walking along the tracks.

"Fine..." Knuckles said following him. "You better be right..."

----

Shadow and Amy walked along in complete silence, Shadow chose to remain silent and Amy was too scared to talk and get Shadow mad at this point. Some buzzing in the bushes could be heard throughout their 'walk' and Amy looked over at it from time to time and started walking closer to Shadow.

Shadow didn't say anything, his walking movement stayed the same and he didn't flinch. Amy looked at the bush; the buzzing noise was getting louder and closer. She walked closer and closer to Shadow keeping her eyes on the bush. Suddenly a rather large black beetle came out of the bush and landed nearly on top of Amy's foot. She jumped back and screamed, throwing her arms around Shadow. She froze and looked at him, she didn't know which was worse, the big bug or an angry Shadow...

Shadow glared down at her and she let go immediately. He started walking and just walked past the bug, Amy did the same but she held onto Shadow's wrist until the bug was gone. He pulled his hand away and walked on like nothing happened. Amy looked at him and back at the bug.

'What is his problem...' she thought.

----

A while away from Amy's scream, Knuckles froze and looked into the woods. Sonic looked over at him.

"What is it?" he asked. 

"That scream..."

"What scream?"

"My ears never deceive me. I heard a scream in the woods." he said walking towards the scream he had heard before. 'But it can't be…' he thought.

Sonic looked at his dreadlocks with doubt.

'Does he even have ears?' He thought.

Knuckles broke into a sprint. "Come on Sonic lets go!" he said running into the woods.

Sonic ran after him, not only did he catch up, but he had to slow down not to pass him. "Where did you hear it?" he asked.

"Its right up here." he said running through the woods.

----

Shadow stopped and looked behind him, Amy looked up at Shadow and then behind her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Shadow looked down at Amy with a glare. "You idiot..." he started. He grabbed her wrist and ran towards the nearest bush.

Amy was confused now but didn't say anything. 'What is he doing?' she thought. Shadow literally threw her into the bush and he went in as well. Now he needed to protect Amy if he wanted to get out of there. Amy started to say something, but Shadow put his hand on her mouth, he had his other hand around her shoulders so she didn't move too much.

But that's not what it seemed like to Amy.

She tried to say something but it was muffled, and Shadow just glared at her to get her to shut up. He looked back at the forest; from what he saw there was nothing there but he heard something. Someone was looking for them, and they were getting closer.

Sonic came threw the forest along with Knuckles, he could see them through the bushes and hopefully, they couldn't see them. Amy saw Sonic now she knew why they were hiding. She looked over at Shadow who seemed concentrated on something. 

"Ok this is where it was..." Knuckles said looking around. "But I don't see anyone."

Sonic looked around at the ground, something caught his attention; he started to walk towards the bush that Shadow and Amy were in. Amy's heart beat faster and she once again put her arms around Shadow in fear. Shadow didn't do anything he just watched the blue hedgehog get close to them, 'This is it...' he thought, his muscles tensing.

Sonic got within range and he stopped, he pointed at the ground. "Look at this!" he said.

Knuckles looked over at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Look at these footprints," he said pointing to them, "They are the same ones we saw earlier." he said looking around.

Knuckles saw it too. "Well now what, the footprints just stop."

Sonic sat down where he was. "We wait."

"WHAT!"

"We wait, vampires didn't just disappear." he said, "And even if they did I am tired, it is about 2 o' clock right now."

"But it was YOUR idea to go out at night!" Knuckles said still standing.

Sonic yawned, "...Yeah I know but I am still tired...Lets just rest or something until morning, then follow the footprints." he said using his fingers to show a person walking.

Knuckles sat down in a huff. "Fine we wait." he said.

The two were sitting down across from each other and after a while Sonic fell over on his side, and fell asleep. Knuckles just laid down, he turned his back towards Sonic, and the bush Shadow and Amy where in, and he too fell asleep. Shadow sighed in relief. It was now that he noticed that he and Amy where... in an awkward position. He almost stood up but he couldn't that would give them away. He let go of Amy and she did the same, and they started crawling out of the bush. Amy looked back at Sonic once more before continuing. Shadow got out, waited for Amy to get out then he started walking off again. 

"Why didn't you do something?" Amy whispered when they were out of hearing range.

"Why waste energy."

"What?"

"Sonic is smarter then I thought, I give him that, but he is still stupid." he whispered walking along a moonlit path.

Amy froze and her hands went into fists. "You take that back, Sonic's smart, in fact I bet he is even smarter then..." but she didn't get to finish, Shadow was looking straight into her eyes.

"Why do you think he was doing out here?" he hissed at her.

"He wanted to see me." she said crossing her arms.

"No." He said sternly. "He is trying to kill you, and me. And if we don't get out of here he will."

Amy looked back at where Sonic was. "Well, can we at least..."

"No." he said instantly, cutting her off. "You already gave our position away, and if that fool of a hedgehog didn't decide to sleep now, more drastic measures would have had to be taken." he said starting to walk again, "So as long as he is asleep we HAVE to get as far from him as possible."

Amy started after him again. 'He's right... if Sonic kept looking for us... we wouldn't be doing so good now.' she thought. 'Is it really my fault...' she looked up at Shadow, 'and if it wasn't for him I would have been a goner by now...' from there her thoughts strayed and got to a point where she shook her head to stop from going any further, 'What am I thinking' she thought.

She started to fall behind Shadow, and he had to walk back to her so he didn't loose her. He walked slowly for a while but soon the stars slowly started to disappear and light started to fill the forest. Shadow looked down at Amy, she was still walking slowly and she didn't seem to notice that the sun was coming up. Shadow grabbed her wrist and dragged her along, at first she did nothing but she started to struggle to get out of his grip.

"Hurry up." he said looking around for a place to hide for the day.

Amy looked around, she had zoned off and everything around her looked different. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Closer to our destination." he said taking a sharp turn to the right. Amy followed him best she could, but she was still being dragged along at the rate he was going. Shadow took one final turn before they were at the destination. Amy looked at the bunch of bushes that were in front of a large rock, she saw nothing special, but Shadow moved some branches around and a hole was carved into it. Amy bent down to see the unnatural cave and Shadow looked at the horizon; the sun was coming up quick. He shoved her in the hole and he got in after. Amy fell down and she nearly hit her head, this cave was clearly built for one and was hardly bigger then the one they were in earlier.

She rubbed her hand along the rock; it looked like one big explosion chipped away most of the rock then another one got it deeper. "What happened here?" she asked.

"I made it." Shadow said simply.

Amy looked over at him surprised. "You MADE it?"

"Yes." he said, he looked up at the ceiling that was inches above his head. "About 5 or 6 years ago... I made it. This cave... there is a reason I knew it was here." as he said this the sun came up enough so  
that the light was seen from the cave.

Amy put her hand down from the wall. "What happened? Why did you make the cave?"

Shadow just sighed a little, "I was a foolish young vampire...I had just escaped..." He stopped abruptly.

"Escaped?"

Shadow glared at Amy after she said this, she shut her mouth.

"I escaped and I was tired, I used the energy I had left to blow a hole in the cave, just big enough for me to fit in." he said looking around the tight cave.

Amy leaned against the wall; the light from the sun came out and shone on her feet. It immediately burned.

She yelped in pain and quickly scooted back, brushing against Shadow. Shadow glared at her, without a word she moved more, so that there was more room between them. But it was barely much, hardly a foot was to either side of her, same went for Shadow, who was now leaning back a little putting his hands down on the ground behind him and lounging.

She looked outside until the sunlight and clouds captured her into her thoughts and she fell asleep. She fell onto Shadow's white furry chest knocking him down onto his back. Shadow looked down at her and nearly pushed her off but stopped. He started to back up to get her off without waking her up, but there was no room. He leaned his head back against the sandy floor so that his face could be as far from her as possible, and he looked up at the rock ceiling for a little and thought about what would happen the next day, or if Sonic found them. He looked back at Amy he didn't move but he didn't sleep either, not now, it would be too risky.


	6. Painful Love

Sonic woke up late in the day, the sun was up and in the middle of the sky, he turned over and looked at where Knuckles was the day before, except... He wasn't there. Sonic shot up and looked around expecting the worse, he relaxed when he saw his friend by a fire he build, not dead and overall looking like he wasn't hurt.

Knuckles looked over at Sonic when he shot up, "What is it?" he asked. He had his red bag next to him and it was wide open, overflowing with grapes and water bottles. Knuckles casually took another grape and popped it into his mouth.

Sonic shook his head a little and looked over at his bag. "Nothing just I didn't think you would be up." He said smiling. He reached over for his bag and grabbed the handle of it and dragged it closer to him, he opened it and licked his lips. He grabbed a chilly dog and ate it in a few bites.

"Sonic you slept for 10 hours at least." He said, "If I am planning on protecting the master emerald I can't sleep more then a few hours at a time." He zipped up his bag and stood up.

Sonic looked over at him, already done with one chilly dog and moving to the next. Knuckles dug a little to get a semi small pile of dirt, and threw it on the fire, it went out instantly with no smoke. He walked over to Sonic grabbed his blue bag and started walking into the woods.

Sonic stood up and looked at him, "Hay I wasn't done!" he said.

"Sonic if I let you finish you won't have any more food left!" he shouted back to him. "And besides I found more tracks here when you were asleep and I am going to follow them and get this stupid adventure over with."

Sonic ran over to him and grabbed his bag, "Fine." He said starting to walk again.

Knuckles walked into the woods, "The tracks lead that way…" he started, he pointed to the ground and started explaining precise timing and things Sonic didn't get, or quite frankly care about. He opened his bag quickly and took out another chilly dog while Knuckles went on about the position of the sun, "One more wont hurt…." He said to himself eating it, tuning Knuckles out almost completely.

Knuckles looked back at him, "Sonic are you even listening!?!" he asked.

Sonic quickly swallowed the chilly dog whole, "Uh….uh…. of course I am Knuckles." He said smiling.

Knuckles looked at him with some doubt, "Course you were…." He said looking back at the track, "Just hurry up, we need to gain some ground." He said walking on.

Sonic nodded and started to walk after Knuckles. From then on the two walked on almost completely silent, Knuckles leading the way and Sonic just following him, occasionally taking another chilly dog out and eating it when Knuckles wasn't watching.

* * *

Amy was still asleep on Shadows chest, she hadn't woken up and the sun was going down. He looked down, first at the sunset then at Amy, 'How long will she be asleep…' he thought. He put his head back down, Amy's heartbeat could be felt. 'Hm…. Her heart beat is still there…..the process of becoming a full vampire is taking longer then I thought… perhaps this is good news for her.' He thought.

It was now he really got to see Amy without her talking to him or moving He noticed some of her pink hairs and quills were turning a darker red starting at the roots and coming out, making her appearance darker. '… then again her color is changing to be more dark. She is adapting to be a vampire but her body is still alive.' He thought. He looked back at the roof of the cave, 'She is strange, everything about her from her obsessions to her transformation.'

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles walked deeper into the forest, Sonic squinted his eyes a little, he saw something breaking the horizon, "Is that…mountains?" he thought out loud.

Knuckles looked up ahead, "Well, ya I guess it is…" he said seeing a peek of a mountain with dark grey storm clouds behind it.

"What are they doing going up there?" he asked.

"Heck if I know I am not a vampire."

Sonic looked over at Knuckles, "Hm…… ya I guess your right…" he said.

Knuckles looked around at the forest, and Sonic remained quiet for a little but he couldn't stand the long eventless walk. "Hey Knuckles." He started.

"What?"

"How was the Master Emerald?"

"Fine."

"Rouge didn't steal it…."

"No."

"What happened to her anyways?"

Knuckles just shrugged a little. Sonic thought about it for a little, "Wonder if she is still working for Dr. Eggman."

"Sonic she worked for the government."

"Well ya but she got gems and stuff from working with Eggman." He pointed out.

Knuckles shrugged a little, "I am sure she has an emerald to look at."

Sonic looked over at Knuckles, "You miss her?"

Knuckles didn't like this conversation anymore, "Well I don't know, not having her steel the Master Emerald is pretty good. Why?"

"Well you did like her and all."

Knuckles went a little red, "I wouldn't say that…."

"Your right you didn't like her you L…" he teased but Knuckles cut him off.

"Sonic SHUT UP!" he yelled at him his muzzle going more red.

Sonic just shrugged a little and kept walking. He thought some more this time about vampires and what he would do when he finally got to them. After about 30 minutes of thinking he looked back at Knuckles, "Hey Knuckles…"

"Look Sonic I don't want to talk any more about Rouge."

"Why did we start looking for vampires?" he asked.

Knuckles was expecting something else to come out of his mouth and he relaxed a little, he thought back, "Well….. we……uh……I don't really remember…."

"Then why are we chasing them?."

"Sonic what are you talking about YOU were the one who wanted to come out here in the first place." He said.

Sonic stopped walking and looked at the ground, the footprints were still there, only one set and they were fading away, "I know but it's just…."

"Having second thoughts?" Knuckles asked stopping and looking back at Sonic.

Sonic didn't say anything, he just started walking and walked past Knuckles, "Come on we can't stop moving." He said.

Knuckles looked at to footprint for a little he looked back and saw their own tracks in the ground; he sighed a little and started after Sonic again. 'Is this the same Sonic that was with me a few days ago? He isn't the same after what happened.' He thought he looked up at the sky, a single star could be seen and the sun was going down causing the sky to be an orangey color and the storm clouds, now coming above them, to be purple. 'Hm…. Soon this crazy trip will be over and he should be himself and I can get back to the Master Emerald' he thought continuing on.

* * *

Amy woke up a while later she herd the soft sound of rain outside the cave and, she was on something soft… and warm. She nearly shot up right then and there but she didn't she didn't even move. She just lay on Shadow's chest, unaware that he was awake, and she listened to his heat beat… but there was none. She moved her head a little but she still didn't move to much, 'Is he…….' She thought not wanting to think that. She didn't move….. his lungs didn't move like they would if he was breathing, he seemed to have no heart beat and he wasn't breathing, he was just there no signs of life. She turned over to face him, he was awake, he had one arm at his side and the other one under his head. His head was up a little and he was looking at her, "Good morning." He said with no emotion in his voice.

Amy didn't know weather to feel freaked out or relieved. Either way she shot up in shock and hit the roof of the cave hard with her head and ricocheted forward in pain. Shadow was starting to sit up and when Amy came down she smacked against him with the same speed and force that she hit the roof of the cave, she didn't hit his chest this time... she knocked him down and her lips hit his...


	7. Life or Death

Amy's eyes narrowed and she turned a deep red, she froze up and didn't move. Shadow froze up a little and turned a little red, he pushed her off of him but it was a second or two before he realized what happened. He shoved her away from him and sat up quickly. He was a little red still.

Amy hit the wall with a slight thud, she sat up quickly and looked over at him, she opened her mouth as to say something but Shadow beat her two it.

"Why the hell did you do that!" he yelled at her.

Amy shook her redden face back and forth, "No, it was an accident… I didn't mean to."

Shadow started to say something else but Amy had noticed that he was red as she was. She pointed to his muzzle, "Are you…. Blushing?" she asked.

Shadow covered his muzzle with his hand, "Don't be a fool, I don't do that." He said.

Amy didn't move she looked over at him still freaking out about what happened in her mind. She sat back against the rock, she looked over at Shadow until he finally put his hand down from his face.

Shadow stood up, the sun was down already and he walked out of the cave and into the rain like nothing had happened. He turned and looked at Amy, she had her eyes following him. He stood still waiting for her to get out, "Come on hurry up." He ordered.

She did, she stood up almost without will, and walked out of the cave into the forest that was quickly becoming more of a mountainous scene. Shadow started walking and he didn't say anything else.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles were walking, Knuckles kept Sonic going, he refused to stop this time. Sonic kept slowing down and Knuckles kept pushing him forward, "Come on we have to catch up to them!" he yelled at him.

The two were moving at a fast pace and they soon passed the cave the Shadow and Amy where in only a short time ago. Knuckles kept going on, "We have to be close come on."

"Since when do you want to keep going like this?" Sonic asked. He looked around the dark forest, every day the moon got smaller and smaller, soon it would only be a sliver.

"Since I realized how long this will take if we don't find them soon, now lets MOVE!" he shouted pushing Sonic again.

Sonic walked on, he looked down at the footprints, they were getting deeper and looked more fresh then the ones they were on earlier. He started walking faster almost running. Knuckles had to run to catch up to him, he saw it to, the footprints of that one vampire where getting more and more fresh. They soon stopped running when they got to a point where they could hear some people talking… they saw them, the two vampires they came out here looking for. They ran to a bush semi ahead of the two and hid watching….

After a while Amy couldn't help but look over at Shadow, she walked by his side and she seemed to be doing ok with walking by him instead of walking behind him. Shadow saw her look at him through his peripheral vision. He looked down at her, "What is it?" he asked.

Amy shook her head, "It's nothing…"

"No it's really not." He said quietly to himself and he sped up a little, "Come on hurry up."

Amy looked back at the woods she nodded a little and sped up to a quick walk so she could keep up with Shadow. "I haven't seen Sonic in a while do you think he gave up?"

"No he didn't, he is out here somewhere searching for us and we need to continue."

"But we are just running away from him."

"It's not worth fighting him."

Sonic started to get up from where he was hiding, in a bush listening and watching them. Knuckles grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down, "Sonic stop it we have to wait for a good time to come out." He said not taking his eyes off of Shadow.

Shadow and Amy kept walking, and Sonic and Knuckles followed them from behind. Soon they were in a clearing. Amy walked into it, and she looked at the rather large clearing in the forest.

Sonic looked over at Knuckles, Knuckles was looking right at him. 'Now what?' he mouthed.

Sonic started making random and confusing hand signals. Knuckles tilted his head a little, "What?"

Sonic pointed at Knuckles, Knuckles nodded, 'Alright…' he then pointed the other way. He pointed to himself and then the other way. "So we spilt up and trap them in…" he said quietly. Sonic nodded, "You could have just told me that." He hissed starting to run the other way, bent down so that he was hidden in the bushes.

Sonic started the other way, Knuckles stood behind Shadow, still in the bushes. He looked across the clearing, Sonic was on the other side, he was behind Amy still in the bushes slightly. He gave a thumbs up, Knuckles gave a thumbs up in return. He looked back at Shadow, "Alright, now it's time…" he said to himself. He stood silently and started to walk towards Shadow from behind.

Sonic reached into his backpack and took out the silver stake he had made earlier, it was just as sharp as he had it when they left and now he held it tightly, he put his bag down just as Knuckles had, and he stood up as well and started to walk out.

Amy was looking around and Shadow looked up at the sky, it was still raining. He looked down and Amy looked back at him. Amy was smiling a little, and Shadow had a slight smile on the corner of his mouth but it was so small it wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for a smile, once in a long time he was semi- relaxed…

Amy stopped smiling and froze, she saw Knuckles trying to sneak up on Shadow. Shadow looked at her, his slight smile turned to an angry frown, his moment of relaxation only lasted a second or two. He saw Sonic behind her, he had a stake in his hand. They pointed up almost the exact same time to the other. "Behind you." They both said.

Shadow turned, Knuckles was getting ready to punch him, he jumped back so Knuckles missed, he barely his some fur on his chest. He landed hard on his feet.

Amy turned and saw Sonic behind her, she screeched a little and backed up some. Sonic started to run at her but not very fast, he held the stake. She backed up and ran in front of Shadow. Now Knuckles was behind her. Shadow looked at her, he looked back at Sonic who was now coming faster at him, he put one arm around Amy's waist, and he quickly ran out of the way of the other two. He stopped at the other side of the clearing, he looked back, Sonic had to duck down to dodge Knuckles second punch and Knuckles had to jump back to avoid the stake.

Shadow looked down at Amy she seemed to be freaking out, he sat her down and let go of her. When he got up to go back and fight Sonic he was stopped by Amy grapping his wrist, "Shadow if you go out there you might die."

He looked back at her, she was still sitting but she had her arm stretched out, he knelt down again, and took her hand of his wrist and let go of it so it fell. "I know." Was all he said before he got up again and walked back to Sonic and Knuckles who were looking at him ready to charge at him.

Amy sat helpless and watched him walk off slowly into the rain.

Sonic and Knuckles were ready, "Alright, this time we aren't leaving until there is a winner!" Sonic shouted out.

Shadow didn't say anything he stopped walking after a while and stood still. He looked at Sonic with his intense fiery eyes. "I am giving you one chance to get out of here unharmed, leave." He said coldly.

Knuckles shook his head, "There is no way we came out here for nothing!"

Sonic nodded and ran directly at him, "Now lets go!"

Shadow stood still and it was until the last second that he moved, he dodged the attack and he grabbed at Sonics wrist with the stake but he pulled it back and tried to kick at him, Shadow jumped up and dodged it, he landed back and Knuckles took the chance and he punched directly into his back before he had a chance to get away.

Shadow fell forward but caught himself and jumped back at Knuckles with a tackle digging his shoulder into his stomach.

Sonic stood behind them watching his friend try time after time and never get it. He looked at the stake, 'If we want to get him we need to team up…' he thought. He ran behind Shadow and tried to punch at his head again, but he leaned forward and the punch missed, he stepped at a turn and shot his foot straight up hitting Sonic in the chin.

Knuckles was getting what he was trying to do, teamwork really was the only way. He punched at Shadow when he was kicking up, leaving no was to block it. But he was wrong, Shadow quickly stepped down and spun only using his foot and did a spin kick at Knuckles.

Sonic rolled into a ball in the air and shot himself directly at Shadow, Knuckles tried to jump out of the way and he did with minimal damage from the kick. With Shadows attention turned Sonic got him straight on. He landed back a little and watched as Shadow fell to his knees.

Knuckles watched 'Is that it?' he asked.

Shadow sat still motionless quietly saying some words unfamiliar to them, he slowly started to get up, he had one hand on his elbow and his other hand was glowing yellow, the light reflected off of the rain around it causing it to glow, he was still saying words to this complicated move. Shadow wasn't even panting yet.

Knuckles stepped back, 'But that's impossible… how is he…?'

Shadow's hand stayed motionless, and he stopped mumbling the words. The light started to grow now the yellow turned into little individual spears appearing to be just per energy, and as it gathered more energy from the rain around it, it grew more, and the spears thrashed around in a circle around his hand.

Knuckles looked at Shadow who was now looking directly at him, he held his hand at his side now in a fist and he started to run at Knuckles, Knuckles started to jump out of the way, but Shadow was to fast for him. Reaching speeds that could surpass Sonic he quickly caught up to the jump and he turned a little and dug the energy covered hand into the young guardian's side. Instantly the energy burst into a ball of energy around them lighting nearly the whole clearing and sending a shockwave around them.

Shadow pulled his hand back, his white glove was clean, there was no blood, just some small shocks from the sudden energy release. Knuckles fell to the ground, his side bleeding heavily.

Knuckles grabbed his side and fell to his side. He was clearly in pain, the blood seeped threw his glove and onto his hand and he didn't move from fear of more injury. He let out a sudden scream of pain and his head fell, and his hand fell limply to his side, covered in blood.

Sonic looked at his friend, "Knuckles!!!!!!!" he shouted out. He looked at Shadow who now turned and glared strait at him.

He clenched his stake tighter, he ran directly at Shadow. Shadow dodged him easily and Sonic turned quickly in the air and kicked him with his heal in the back of the head. Shadow stumbled forward and Sonic landed down and threw more punches and kicks at him. Shadow blocked all of them but couldn't send attacks toward him without getting hit, he was moving to fast.

The two stood sparing like this for a little in the rain before Sonic started to do more kicks them punches, he had a idea now. And if he wanted to get out of there alive and save Knuckles he needed to do it fast.

Shadow was doing a better job of blocking his attacks, unlike Sonic he didn't have a breath he didn't need to pant or breathe. He caught a kick to his head, Sonic tore back his leg causing Shadow to come forward slightly since he caught the kick. Sonic lunched his body forward and punched into Shadow with the hand with the stake lunching the stake through him.

Shadow was caught off guard by this and the pain and shock surged through his body as he fell forward. Sonic jumped back, he looked down at the vampire, the stake was slightly coming out of his back. He stepped back not saying a word he looked over at Amy, who had gone white and she was on her feet. He looked back at Shadow, he wasn't moving he had fallen to his knees and he held the stake, he went over to Knuckles, he still was bleeding but the rain seemed to clear away most of the blood. He picked his up and started to run off, he knew he needed to still get Amy, but now that Shadow was gone in his mind, he thought it would be easy to get Amy.

Amy started over to Shadow, slowly at first but when she saw he wasn't moving she ran to his side, she put her hand on his back and he moaned in pain and pushed it off. "Shadow…"

Shadow looked over at her, one eye was shut tightly from the pain, he wasn't bleeding. He turned slightly and let go of the stake, it had gone through his stomach. It missed his heart, he could live.

Amy was crying a little, she reached down to touch the stake but Shadow grabbed her hand and pushed it away, he felt a shock wave of pain erupted from the stake. He moaned a little but he didn't yell. Amy put a hand on his shoulder, she didn't know how to help him.

He started to sit up, he was shaking a little. "Get me…….to the forest….." he said quietly, as if it took up a lot of his strength.

Amy put an arm around his shoulder and she held him stand up, she started to the nearest part of the forest and sat him down as soon as she got there. He was grinding his teeth a little and he put one hand on the stake but as soon as he touched it he let go and moaned more.

Amy looked at it, she put one hand on it gently and she put her other hand on it as well. She looked at Shadow, he knew what she was going to do, it had to be done.

After a few moments of silence, she quickly pulled out the stake, it came out with some ease from being wet from rain. He shut his eyes tight and his ears went back and he grabbed her wrist as a reflex to stop the pain and he yelled out.

Amy dropped the stake. There was no blood, and she could see clearly the insides of him. He grinded his teeth again and he tried to sit up. But Amy stopped him, she lifted him up herself, he looked over at her and he didn't fight against it. The intense pain was taking its toll and slowly his eyes started to close, and he fell limp, passed out, onto Amy………


	8. What Happend?

Two days passed and Shadow didn't wake up yet, Amy had rapped a large leave around his torso to cover to large and deep cut. She was at his side all day and night and only slept a little. She had walked around and found a cave, it was rather large compared to the others and Shadow had room to rest.

Amy was confused about his health, she only knew a few ways of checking vital signs, heart beat, heart rate, blood pressure, and through the lungs. But his body didn't give any of these, he was born without them, she couldn't even check his temperature, his body didn't give any warmth out. So she was slightly worried as well not knowing if he was gone for good or just at rest. But she hoped for the best and waited.

It was the third day when he finally woke up, outside was dark, and Amy was asleep a few feet away from him and was now a much deeper pink, almost red, he started to sit up but his stomach hurt again, he grabbed at it and moaned a little. He looked down and saw the giant leave, he looked around at the cave, 'Hm… she took time to get here.' He thought. He looked back at his stomach, he slowly removed the leave and saw the damage that was left. Mostly it was just a hole, or a gash with no blood in his stomach. It had healed up so it was at the point where it no longer shown on his back and it was well on the way to finishing completely, but it wouldn't be completly healed for at least another day. 'I must have rested a while for my body to heal like this…' he thought.

Amy had her eyes open now, Shadows slight moan woke her and she sat up and started over to him. She sat next to him and when Shadow started to get up she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, "No don't move save your strength." She said. She was smiling a little bit, for some reason she felt glad he wasn't gone forever.

He didn't fight back and he just looked at her, "What happened…"

"You fainted after you fought Sonic and Knuckles," she started but she paused slightly, "You were out for three days. I thought you were a gonner."

"A vampire doesn't die unless they are hit through the heart with a metal steak." He said.

"I know but you didn't breathe, you didn't even move."

Shadow stared blankly at her, "My body was healing itself self-consciously."

Amy got up and came back with some water. She handed it to him, "Here." She said. "Take it you must be thirsty."

Shadow just glared at it. He looked back at her, "Did you find something to eat?"

"And suck it's blood out I don't think so."

Shadow took the water and drank it, he was thirsty but he lusted for blood. He sat up his stomach throbbed in pain but he didn't do anything about it. "Now that Sonic is gone, we have time to get there, he won't come back until that red thing he had with him is healed."

"You mean Knuckles?"

"Either way he won't be back for a while."

"What did you do to him? All that light coming from your hand…"

"It was energy, I gathered it from the rain and other sources around me, I hit him with it and well if I went any deeper in he would be dead." He said trying to stand up now, "He won't be back for a while…" he said grinding his teeth a little.

Amy pushed him down again. "What are you doing, we have to leave."

"No we don't you said he wont be back for a while take your time and rest."

"It's unnecessary. I have been through worse." He said getting up slowly. "We have to get to the mountains before time runs out." Amy didn't push him down again she merely stood up, he stood up straight and took one step, he fell again. Amy put her arm out to stop him and he ended up putting his arm around her shoulder so he didn't fall to the ground.

Amy looked at him and opened her mouth to say 'I told you so.' Shadow glared at her and she shut her mouth again. He stood up straight and kept his arm on Amy's shoulder for balance. "Alright lets go." He said started to take another step.

"Just like that?" she asked walking with him so he didn't fall.

He didn't say anything else he just kept limping his way to the mouth of the cave. Every step he took he nearly fell bringing Amy down with him. Amy started to stop but Shadow kept going, when they finally got out of the cave Amy couldn't help but notice how long it was taking them to go short distances. "Why do we need to get there before time runs out? What are we running from now?"

Shadow didn't say anything he was thinking about whether to tell her or not, "We are running from my past." He said simply.

"Your… past? Why, what did you do?"

He didn't answer that, "I will tell you later."

"Why not now, it's not like there is NO time!"

He continue to not say anything, she was right they had time now. "When we rest, for the day." He said pausing a little.

Amy just looked at him, 'Men… they're so stubborn.' She thought.

Shadow walked for a while, he nearly fell a few times but he didn't, they only walked a mile in the whole night before Shadow had enough. He just collapsed forward and ht the ground bringing Amy down with him.

Amy tried not to fall but Shadow was to heavy, she fell flat on her face unable to use both her arms to stop her from falling. She looked over at Shadow, he looked passed out again. She just looked around at where they were, she could see the sun was coming up already and she could see another cave a few hundred yards away. 'He stopped when he saw that cave. He knew it was there.' She thought. She stood up and looked at him.

'How am I going to get all the way to that cave before the sun gets up, I can't exactly carry him there.' She thought. She just reached down and poked Shadow on the head. "What." He grumbled.

Amy shot up she thought he was passed out. "I thought…. Didn't you…."

"Even as a vampire you're still as pathetic at a human." He said sort of sitting up.

"Didn't you pass out?"

"I fell."

Amy just looked back, "On what?"

Shadow just looked at her blankly, "Have you ever walked for a mile with a hole in your stomach?" he asked.

Amy was quiet, "Oh…."

"Now we need to get the that cave over there, help me up." He ordered.

Amy pulled him up and he put an arm around her shoulder again. Amy looked at him, "Shadow…"

"Don't say anything." He cut her off and just started walking again.

She shut her mouth and just walked with him, so many questions were floating through her mind. Starting with where the heck are they going!

Shadow walked to the cave, he tried not to struggle too much. Once they got deep enough into it he stopped and just sat and Amy was pulled down with him so she just sat. He didn't move his arm off of her shoulder. He needed as much balance as he could get.

Amy looked around, the cave entrance could be seen and the light started to come into it. She just sighed a little. "Ok we're here…. so Shadow….."

"The reason you're turning a deeper shade of red is because you're still not completely a vampire, you're still turning into one. And a pink vampire doesn't do well so you're body is naturally turning itself darker." He explained before she asked the question.

"How did you……." She started but stopped herself that wasn't important right now. "Where are we going?"

"To the mountains."

"I know that but WHERE and WHY?"

"We are going to see someone who can help." He said quietly, "And as for why, you'll find out when we get there."

"Ok…" she said thinking a little, "Earlier you said you'd tell me about your past, so explain away."

He tensed slightly, he'd nearly forgoten about that himself and he'd hoped she'd forget 'Danm it, she's right….. the one time I say something to her it turns out to give me grief…' he thought. "Fine. But if you say anything while I'm explaining I'll stop." He said.

Amy just nodded, "Ok then well start explaining!"

Shadow just sighed a little and just looked forward at the light coming from outside. "I wasn't born like you; I was an experiment to create the ultimate life form. Previous from me the scientists have tried and come to no conclusion. The only other life form they could manage to create was killed in an accident aboard the ARK. They tried to make another life form, one more compact and faster, they messed with my genes and DNA giving me my powers and making me immortal, but at a cost …"

"They made you a vampire." She said without noticing.

Shadow stopped and just nodded a little.

Amy nodded a little even if there was more to his past she got a lot f it already. She still didn't know what they were running from but that was ok for now. "Shadow I…" she started but he just cut her off again.

"Go to sleep." He said witch sounded more like an order, he didn't feel like talking anymore.

Amy just sighed a little, she just tried to relax while sitting it wasn't easy but she eventually started to fall asleep.

Shadow was just quiet, he just looked at the light coming from the mouth of the cave, just thinking of his past. He was concentrated until Amy leaned on him so her head was on his shoulder now. He instantly took his arm off of her but didn't push her off of him, as of now she was quiet for once, and wouldn't ask questions. He held his stomach and started to mumble a spell to heal himself. He was running very weak, he needed blood, tomarrow or times would be up for him.

He just healed himself until he ran out of energy and passed out again so he fell back, his stumach now just had a scratch on it. Amy fell back, still asleep, and landed on his white furry chest and curled up slightly and just used him as a pillow.

_Authers Note: oh geez it's been a while I know, but don't blame me I had a good reason to not right any more, but here it is, sorry if it's bad... or if you don't get it. Please ask if you don't get it by the way. Um... hopefully the next chapter wont take so long to write_


	9. Blood Lust

Amy woke up first the next night. She wasn't fully aware; her dreams lead her to think she was still at home, none of this was happening. To her she was still at her home. She felt Shadow under her but to her he was a pillow and she cuddled into him.

Shadow woke up once she did that. He looked at the still unaware Amy laying on him like he was a pillow. He moved his arms so he rested back on his elbows and looked at her, she didn't move. "Get off." he said.

Amy opened her eyes and looked at him, she let go and sat up instantly. She looked at him confused "Where am I?"

"Where you were when you fell asleep yesterday."

"So I'm at home?" she asked hopefully.

Shadow gave her a look he usually only gave to Sonic when he was being a complete idiot. "Look around."

Amy did, she was in a cave, her shoulders fell, she didn't feel so good anymore. "Oh..."

"Ya, but this is my home, get used to it."

Amy looked around again, she stopped when a sudden shock of pain hit her head, she fell forward and held her head. But as soon as it came it was over.

Shadow didn't even flinch.

"What..."

Shadow cut her off, "You'll get used to it."

"What...what is it?"

"It's called blood lust." Amy gasped. "The longer you go without it, the more frequent and more painful those get." he said standing up.

"But what about you?"

"You think I'm not in pain every day?" Shadow grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Amy half way fell on him but didn't say anything. "I've had to deal with that pain ever since I was created." he said more quietly. "I got used to it."

Shadow could feel the blood lust in him, it was getting worse, he could loose control again and posibly kill Amy and everything else in a 5 mile radeous. He started walking off into the darkness, he needed blood within the hour, time was running out for him "Stay here." he said firmly.

Amy stood quietly, so many things happened to her now that she was a vampire. She looked down at her hands, she took of the glove, her hand was darker then it was yesterday, 'What's happening to me...' she thought. She felt like crying, she thought about what was happening, her body was literally eating itself due to lack of blood, she was slowly killing herself because she was to stubborn to drink blood, and she had to run from Sonic and the next time she saw him he'd try to kill her for sure. She even saw Shadow her only hope of survival suffer from a wound that would have killed anyone else. She started to soak it all in then and the emotional pain became over whelming.

--------------

Shadow stealthily ran threw the woods with blinding speed, he already found a few deer he could have, but he needed one more now, he wasn't alone, so he kept running until... He saw them, a few deer, 4 maybe 5. He ran threw and kicked two in the back of the head. They were out cold. He picked them up and ran back to where Amy was.

He didn't like killing things like he did, draining the blood from they're body. He had to in order to survive, so he got used to it, but he was like Amy once, he refused to eat any things blood until he almost died because of it. So he drank blood, for nearly 50 years ever since he was created as an immortal vampire he had to kill something once a week so he didn't die.

He got to the cave and saw Amy was there on her knees, he put the animals he got down and walked over to her. "Amy." she didn't move, He knelt down and put a hand on her back so he could get a better look at why she was on her knees.

She was crying, tears fall down her face and hit the floor, "Amy...what...?" he couldn't really say anything but he didn't really sound like he cared all that much.

Amy looked over at him, "Why is it so hard to be a vampire? Why did you make me a vampire in the first place!"

"Wha..."

"Now I'll never see my Sonic again, I have to kill something so I can stay alive, I can't have any friends ever again." she went on but the words were muffled from her crying.

Shadow looked at her quietly for a while; "If you're a vampire you have to make sacrifices to survive." he said more quietly.

Amy leaned into him and cried on his shoulder.

Shadow didn't like her _touching_ him but he didn't say anything else. He just sat there for a little with an arm around her, but he started to get up. Any longer and he might die do to lack of blood. He walked over to the deer and looked back at Amy who was still crying, he sighed a little now was the worst time to make her drink blood but she had to. "Amy."

"Ya?" she said her voice cracked.

"Come here."

She stood up still looking down and walked over to hi slowly, "What is it...?"

Shadow motioned to the deer, "It's time."

Her face paled and she started crying more, "I... I can't."

Shadow stood up and looked at her, "You'll need to drink blood eventually. Do it now and get it over with." He said more forceful.

Amy shook her head, "I-I can't. I won't do it." she said and started backing up.

Shadow grabbed her shoulders to stop her, "Unless you want to die you'll have to." He let go of her and picked up one of the deer's and dropped it in front of her. "I'm not going to watch and make sure you do but if you don't I'll find out." he said almost like he was threatening her and walked over to the other deer and knelt down next to it.

Amy looked at the deer, it looked like it was asleep or... dead. She dreaded doing it, she didn't want to ever have to, but he was right, if she didn't she'd die. She watched Shadow as his fangs inserted into the deer's neck and the vanes around it pulsed as the blood was drained.

She looked away and at the deer in front of her, she bent down and bit into its neck and instantly blood was drained into her fangs and to her mouth, she swallowed hard, tears came to her eyes. More blood came and she swallowed again a few times but pulled back when no more blood came out of the small deer, and started crying again.

Shadow walked over to her and pulled her up, "Come on we need to..."

But he was cut off Amy hugged him and buried her face into his shoulder again. Shadow stood there quietly and started to pull back, Amy didn't let go of him though, 'We need to leave.' he thought. He moved a little and picked her up bridal style, she didn't seem to care and she kept her arms around him. He sighed slightly and started to run out of the cave leaving the deer there. He looked up at the sky, the moon was barley a sliver now the next day it would be gone. 'We only have two days left, I can't stop this time.' he thought. He looked at the horizon only a few hours of darkness left. He ran faster picking up his pace enough so his jet sneakers turned on and he went even faster with less energy. 'If I can't get there tonight we won't have any time.' he thought running out of the forest and threw the foothills holding Amy as he ran.


	10. Shameful Past but a Hopeful Future

It was only an hour later before he found himself in the middle of the mountain range standing in front of a lone mountain; the sun was making it's way to the horizon, but that no longer mattered, he made it. He looked up at the mountain that cut through the low morning clouds that flowed around it. To anyone else they would just see a normal rock in the ground, but to Shadow, he saw his past.

_"H-help...me..."_

He shook his head to get rid of the words, 'It's different now. I need no one. I know what to do.' he said walked closer to the mountain.

Amy clung to him more, "Shadow where are we..."

"We're at the mountain."

"...so...now what?" she asked, she still seemed slightly fazed from the meal she just had, which kept her quiet, so Shadow didn't care.

He was quiet and put a hand on the rock; it was over 50 years ago but the image was burned in his head.

_"Don't worry we'll help you..." a strange creature told him. _

_Shadow was on the ground covered in bight red blood that shone in the moonlight; he had raging eyes. Now, he didn't thirst for blood, but something to forget what he had done. _

_The creature pressed a few rocks into the mountain and took one out a portion of the it that looked as fused together as it could be with the rest, pulled back and lifted up. They picked him up..._

The flash back ended, that's all that he could recall before blacking out. He pressed the same rocks and took the same one out. There was a moment of silence and then the ancient mountain roared to life as the rocked pulled back and lifted up. Just the same. Amy tensed against him, "Shadow..." he walked in quietly, inside was tunnels, dug out long ago straight threw the rock. He looked round quietly, it seemed empty. 'Hm...empty.' he walked quietly his shoes clinked against the stone and echoed threw the complicated hallways. He looked at Amy and she looked terrified. He just ignored that though and walked until he got to the end of the hallway; he took stairs down and went down another hallway and took a left into a door. He opened it and walked in.

Inside was a simple bed with a rust colored blanket and a wooden cabinet in a rock room, untouched by time. He put her down on the bed. "Sleep."

Amy curled up slightly not letting go of him. "W-where are we?"

"The mountains." he said again not wanting to say more, "Now sleep."

"What abo..."

"Sleep." he ordered again.

"Ok.." she let go of him reluctantly and lay quietly. Right now he was the only means of safety she had.

Shadow stood straight and turned for the door, "Wait!"

He looked back at her outburst "...?"

Amy had her arms crossed over her chest, "You can't just leave a lady in a dark room."

"...you'll be fine it's empty in here." he said and opened the door. "I'll leave it open." he said darkly and stepped out.

Amy sat quietly just stiff watching him.

Shadow started walking off.

Amy got up and walked out following him staying AT LEAST 50 feet behind him.

Shadow was focused one thing and one thing only, time. He hurried down the halls not hesitating at all, he got to a room that looked like it was bolted together; Shadow knocked it down with one blow. He stepped inside. It was a complicated room, the walls were lined with computer screens and buttons and notches. In the middle there was a large test tube that was tinted black and stood from the floor to he ceiling. He walked over to it and tapped it, 'It's still hard as steel...' he thought remember being stuck in there during the day. He looked around the room observing it. It looked like no one had been in there for years. Not even insects. 'Wonder where they all went...' he stepped out of the room and headed down the halls...

* * *

**_WOOSH!_** The blue hedgehog ran threw the forest and down the same path he went last time with his partner Knuckles who was still in the hospital. He went against everyone's wishes, but he had to get that vampire now.

_"Sonic what are you talking about you can't go without me!" Knuckles complained on the hospital bed. His torso was bandaged up from his crescent birthmark down to the start of his tail covering where he was punched. _

_"Well look what they did to you!" he fought back._

_Rouge nodded, "He's got a point Knuckles but that doesn't mean you can go by yourself." she said, she'd come down to see them after she found out what happened.  
_

_"You're not going either bat girl!"_

_"Why not Knuckles? You worried about me?" she said with a smile._

_He just glared at her coldly, he moved on, "Sonic doesn't have the tracking skills I do."_

_"Is that why you keep loosing that master emerald of yours?"_

_He flailed his arms around, "I DON'T LOSE IT YOU STEAL IT! THERE'S A **DIFFERENCE**!!" he shouted out losing his temper._

_She just smiled, "I'm just kidding Knuckles." she turned her playful blue eyes over to Sonic more serious, "As silly as he sounds, he's right Sonic. Now promise me you won't be going alone."_

_Sonic was just quiet. "I promise." he said sternly, 'To get those vampires...'_

_"Good now sit down." he said, "I'm leaving this dump today. Now that Rouge is here I have to go back to my emerald."_

_"You can't possibly do that when you can't even glide." she said, "How will you get back to that island? Swim up a waterfall?"_

_"I'll find a way but someone's got to watch it."_

_"Just wait until you're..." they went on like this until Knuckles lost to much energy fighting with her, he passed out again.  
_

_Sonic stood up, "You watch him, I have to see something." he lied and walked out._

That was how it stated. He was set on a course. A strict course. The path that they made was hard to see but he found the clearing they fought in and continued from there. The only footprints he could really follow were Amy's, Shadows somehow seemed to just melt away into the ground.

'I ran all night. But I can't stop until I'm sure where they are...' he thought, the sun started to peek above the horizon, the light shimmered threw the trees and the dew droplets shone a magnificent rainbow of color. Sonic didn't bother with the beauty though, he was a trained professional with only one thing on his mind... 'Boy, I sure could use a chilly dog right about now...'


	11. Links to Nothing

Shadow stopped suddenly, Amy froze too and dove behind the closest hallway

Shadow looked back slightly, he just shook his head, 'Pathetic.' he walked into the door next to him, it was another sleeping quarters much like the one he had.

Amy walked in after him and looked around, "...huh? She looked around nothing, just a bed an a cabinet and... she looked up. Wedged in the corner was Shadow looming over her, he jumped down and grabbed her wrist and slammed it to a wall.

"Ow... why did you do that?" she complained.

"I told you to stay in the room."

She made a fake sad face, "B-but... Shadow, I was scarred." she said her lip quivering

He just glared at her, he leaned in so she was forced to look into his deep red eyes. He was scowling now showing his fangs and he made a slight growling sound that normally hedgehogs don't make, "If you're going to follow me at least do it well." he grumbled angrily and threw her wrist down standing straight again.

Amy stumbled a little but stood up. She put her hands on her hips, "Now is that a way to teat a lady?" she scolded.

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks, he turned his head so you could see his eyes glaring at her. "What did you say?" he grumbled.

"Uh..." she stood up straight again, "I didn't say anything!"

"I thought so." he said and walked out slamming the door behind him, 'Foolish girl.' he thought and walked off again

--

Sonic followed the tracks until they seemed to stop. He looked around, there was a lot of tracks but they weren't going anywhere, just around the inside of a cave. He looked around sorta frantic, 'That can't be possible. They can't just disappear!' He walked around examining everything he could and sighed.

'Ok then what would Knuckles do now...' he thoguht since Knuckles was bragging about his 'tracking skills' earlier, 'Well first he'd yell at me for leading us to a dead end.' Sonic thoguht holding up a finger, 'Then he'd...' he snapped, "Glide and get a birds eye view!!" he shouted exited and he ran to the tallest tree he could see from where he was standing and ran up it and stood on it's tip. He looked around as the sun set, the trees' orange and red leaves seem to magnify and glow in the last bit of warmth until night. He looked around and saw nothing, it was if they really did disappear.

Sonic looked up from the warm autumn leaves around him and saw the now purple mountains in the distance. He sat on the highest branch and thought quietly. 'Where would they be going...'

He sighed and jumped down from the tree. He went in the cave and curled up in a little ball, 'They...' he stopped, never really thinking it threw to when he found the vampire, AND Amy. 'He better be ready.' he thoguht leaving Amy out for now and strehed out and lay on his back looking at the roof. 'I'm going to get you Shadow.'

--

This time Amy stayed farther back form him. Shadow glanced back every now and then, even when she ducked behind a corner it was so obvious to him that she was following him it was almost painful. He stopped at another door, and walked in.

Amy saw him go in and ran over and stopped and slid in as quiet as she could. Shadow was sititng acros from her in the head chair of a very long office like desk just looking at her, carved from what looked like marble. She looked around, behind him was a strange map.

She started to walked over to him and noticed the table again, the amount of detail was stunning and when she took a closer look it was a series of pictures that told a story.

"This place is more then just a mountain." he said grimly.

"What?"

"It's not just some hollow rock in the ground that serves no use."

"What are you talking about?"

"Learn some respect. Look around, this stuff is older then I am."

"What does..."

"_LOOK_ around." he said cutting her off.

She looked down again at the table, it had a start over where Shadow was probably but she didn't start there, she just followed as she could, but it didn't make any sense, there was marking that were around it bu she couldn't make anything out. "Shadow what is this place?" she asked and looked up again now he wasn't in the chair he was behind her.

She turned around quickly,"Why'd you go in here?"

"I remember every picture in that story, I can tell you how it happened and I can tell you a lot of things that shouldn't exist."

"Shadow are you sick or something? What are you..."

"But I don't." he continued, "Some things stay hidden."

"You're not m..." he put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to count to 30, you have that long to get out of here and go home. You can get far in 30 seconds." he said calmly, "This was our last hope, but as it's empty there's no point staying here." he said removing his hand, "You can do whatever you want, be a vampire, die, whatever I don't care just never tell anyone about this place, EVER."

"But...Shadow..."

Amy just looked at him, he looked serious. He started to say something but a voice from behind them cut him off, "Now... kiss her!" it said.

Shadow flinched and looked over at the annoying voice and Amy screamed and fell back onto the table.

Standing there was a blue dragon like creature, she was smiling at him with a big toothy grin. When no one moved her ears went back and she sighed, "Come on you're ruining the moment, you're sapost to be all dramatic and then tell her you love her and kiss her. What kind of man are you?" she asked looking him over.

Shadow was quiet just starring at her, "What?"

"Yeah you know that's what happens in movies and junk." she said, "Come on you didn't want to kiss her? Not at all?"

"What the hell ar eyou talking about, no one should be in here who are you?" eh asked starting to grab for her throught." she moved out of the way, "Calm down mister I live here, what are YOU doing here?" she asked poking his nose smiling again.

"I lived here before you were even born how did you..."

"Stop." she said holding p a hand, "You're not another crazy nut job claiming to be that vampire are you?"

"What?"

She looked over his sholder at the pink headgehog on the table. "Aw... you have your nut job girlfriend to! Wait... I have a different idea" she said looking back at Shadow, "Lemmi guess...your on some wako honey-moon?"

Shadow sighed frustrated, "No. We came here to..."

"No wait let me guess again I think I got it..." she said thinking about it, she snapped, "I got it, you two..."

"We are the vampires."

"Come on I had a really good idea." she said crossing her arms.

He just glarred at her, "We are the vampires, I don't give a..."

"Shoot! Come on it was a GOOD idea!" she complained.

"Are you even listening? I said..."

She stuck her hand on his mouth and put her finger on his lip and puleld it back, she looked at his fangs and flicked one. "Yep there it is." she said. "You'd be suprised how many people tried to..." she went on blabbing about random things as she went to Amy and put a hand on her sholder and pulled her up so she was sitting and did the same to her when she saw her fang. She stopped talking and looked back at Shadow, "What took you so long?"

"Wha...?" Amy was so confused now, this girl just made her head spin.

"I've been waiting for the eclipse."

"What? Well you could have come sooner I mean what was wrong with the one 25 years ago?"

'25... years?' Amy thought quietly looking from the girl to Shadow.

Shadow was quiet for a few moments, "...It wasn't the right time..."

"I got another guess..." she said smiling.

"Shut up."

"You bit her 20 _SIX_ years ago," she said holding up a finger, "And you two hit it off REALLY well," she said continuing with over the top hand jesters, "...and when it was time to go back you couldn't go because you wanted to spend more time with her and you knew that you'd be emortal and she wouldn't and..."

_**"SHUT UP!!"**_ he yelled at her.

She flinched slightly her ears moving back.

"I wasn't here then but I am now. We only have a few more days and if you don't shut up we won't be able to get this one either!"

She withdrew a little, "Sorry..."

He sighed, "So. Where are the others?"

She perked up again her ears going up, "You're looking at her!"

"What?"

"Yeah they don't live here anymore after your no-show they left and now only send one at a time here. Well... they send another one when I get older so I..."

"Stop it." he said she was getting off track to easy, "Where are they?"

"I don't know..."

"Yes you do now tell me!" he said grabbing her thought.

She didn't seem to care, she just held out her hands shrugging, "Look even if I remembered I couldn't tell you. They told me, 'Don't tell anyone.'"

"How can you remember that but you don't kow where they are!" he said pulling her closer o him and glarring straight threw her.

"...opps... anyways they told me that. Can't tell you grumpy." she said smiling, "Don't worry they send smeone else the day before it's suost to happen."

Amy was just quiet, she stood up, "What's going to happen?"

The dragon looked at her, "Huh? You don't know? He dragged you down here and didn't tell you?"

Shadow threw her down, "No...I didn't." he hissed.

She looked at Shadow, "Wow maybe you guys arn't married." she said and shook her head. "Come on follow me I'll explain somewhere else. We're not supost to be in here... and it give me the heebi-geebies to." she said shuttering, her wings folded in and she stretched and the opened up really far. She loked back at them just starring at her, "Well come on!"

Shadow sighed and started walking after the strange girl, he looked bck at Amy who was just sitting there and he walked back grabed her wrist and started off again.

"Shadow..."

"Be quiet."

"But..."

"Don't. Say. Anything. You'll figure it out." he said. the dragon girl gave him a headache and he didn't want to deal with any more stupid questions...


	12. Terri The, Dragon?

Sonic awoke in the middle of the night to something shaking his shoulder, "Get up Sonic." a familiar voice said.

Sonic shot up nearly hitting his head on the roof to see if his ears were playing a trick on him. He looked around and saw a blur next to him, "...?"

"What do you think your doing here?" it asked, they sounded like they were in deep pain.

"Knuckles?" Sonic asked. He stood up and as his eyes adjusted he saw him there, his stomach still bandaged and he had his hand over the wound as if to keep it from getting any worse. "Knuckles how did you..."

"You said you wouldn't go out." he said ignoring the question.

"Yeah but you're still hurt how did you get out here?"

"I glided." he said simply, "Now what made you think you could get out here yourself?"

"The same thing that made you come out looking for me." he said crossing his arms.

"Is there another stupid hedgehog around here looking for Shadow?" he asked angrily.

"There's Amy." he answered.

"What?"

"Yeah. She's out there with that Shadow guy, she's probably scarred and he's probably gonna eat her!" he said throwing his hands up.

"Sonic how many times do I have to tell you vampires don't eat their..."

"He could have already eaten her!" he said even louder.

Knuckles covered his mouth, he flinched back in pain, "We don't know where they are you need to **_SHUT UP_**!" he yelled at him.

Sonic nodded and moved so he could talk again, "So how did you get here? What about the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles crossed his arms, "It wasn't easy getting here, gliding was especially hard but I made it... and I got Rouge to go back and watch it." he said looking down at the ground.

"How did you do that?"

"I... promised her a gem." he said and sighed, "I'll worry about getting one to her later though, we're close and we need to..."

"No. You need to go back." he said Knuckles started to protest but Sonic held a hand up, "No, you're hurt Knuckles you practically have a hole through you and you could hardly glide." he said pointing at his stomach, "You can't stand up to that vampire again."

"Yeah? You're just one hedgehog, there's 2 vampires at least and who knows what else is with him!! He could have a murderous killing machine with him waiting for some stupid blue hedgehog to pop up so he can get rid of him! No way are you going alone, I'm going with you!" he said pointing to himself. "We leave tomorrow morning." he said like there was no other way.

The strange creature led them into a different room, while all the halls looked the same this room was a more rusty color and looked painted or smoothed down instead of just a rock, making it seem more like a home. Terri took a seat in one of the two couches and she pointed to the one across from her, it was the same brown-red color as the one she was one, probably from all of the dust floating around here.

Shadow sat down and Amy sat next to him, there wasn't much detail in this room other then some border decoration near the ceiling, so she had nothing to look at or focus on besides this blue talkative dragon or the very grumpy Shadow. She just kept her eyes on the dragon.

"Ok." she said relaxing back into the chair and clapping, "So who's first?" she asked.

Shadow didn't let Am open her mouth, "Where is everyone?" he asked coldly.

"Well 25 years ago after your no show the dragons and echidnas moved to a different area."

"B..." Amy tried to say something but Shadow cut her off.

"Where?"

"Well that is classified, I can't tell you even if I wanted to." she said, "But if this whole... thing doesn't work then they said to tell you."

"Why did they only send one at a time?"

"Again, after your disappearing act they waited around for a few years but didn't want to wait 25 more years. So..."she said taking a breath and pointing to herself, "They send someone every five years and well yours truly got to come when this whole thing was gonna happen."

"Do you even know..."

"Nope." she said, "I have no idea what to do." she said, "They're supposed to send someone who was around 50 years ago to help and someone who was around 25 years ago that saw the last dark moon to help but..."

"So you guard this place yourself?"

"Yeah I guess, not like anyone could get in it's a mountain." she said smiling.

"So you're like Knuckles?"

"What? Knuckles?" she asked and looked at her own knuckles, "How?"

"That's a good point." Shadow said calmly, "If there are echidnas why did they lead Knuckles to believe he was the only one left?"

"Oh so he's a person!" she said smiling and sitting up, "She sat back with a thinking face, "Hm... Knuckles Knuckles... oh yeah!" she said suddenly remembering, "That guy... well they didn't."

"What? Knuckles said he was the last one." Amy protested.

"The last guardian of the master emerald." she corrected. "He's not the last one he knows that, but he's the last one to watch that emerald of his." she explained. "So unless he has a kid...wait do you KNOW him?!"

"...yes?" she asked, the only part of all this she thought she understood was now confusing to her.

"Oh where is he!!"

"He's hunting us." Shadow stepped in. "He was anyways. I sent them back quiet a ways to give us more time..." he said and then went back to his questions, "So are they sending two echidnas or is there a dragon coming?"

"There's a..."

"Wait a minute you to keep going on and on and my head hurts now! Go back and explained all this again!"

The dragon was quiet, "Well you see once upon a time there where these two echidnas." she said holding up two fingers, "and they loved each other VERY much." she said mashing her hands together.

"No!" Amy stopped her little explanation, "Go up to... 50 years ago."

"Ooooooooooooooh." she said. "I can't."

"Why not..."

"Well the only one that knows exactly what happens is him." she said pointing to Shadow.

"Me?" he asked looking at her, "What about the person that was around 50 years ago YOU mentioned."

"Well 50 years is a LONG time for an echidna so..."

"...So they're crazy?"

"Crazy is a strong word but... well after 25 years of living in a rock...the details started to get a little, hazy. Plus, every time the story was told it was always a little different. So well you would know better then me." she said, "OR they could have made it LOOK like it was changing so the real details were secret and they could have told you to keep the story different so no one would really know what happened and..."

"No." he hissed, he looked like he was ready to rip her in two. "I know what happened I can tell you." he said, "But I won't. Not yet." he said "You're still not done telling your part."

"Can you work all of the things here?" Amy asked getting a little more into the conversation but still confused beyond compare.

"Well... you see I can work..."

"I thought you can work anything but the TV."

"Hey! Well... I can work some of the labs... and well that's about it, I'm only good with chemistry." she said smiling, "Oh but I can also,"

"Shut up."

"But don't you wanna here about my stories? Like the time that the crazy nut job came saying he was a..."

"No. I found out all I needed, I'm leaving, so talk to Amy." he said getting up; and leaving before the girl could say anything. He walked down the hall and into a bedroom, sat on a bed, and held his head.

Amy looked back at the girl, "..."

"Ok so. Mr. Sunshine is Shadow... who are you?" she asked as she stood up and stretched again.

"Oh I'm Amy." she said smiling, she stood up, "Who are you?"

"I'm Terri!" she said smiling, "Terri the Dragon."

"Dragon? So did the dragons and the echidnas live together?"

"Yeah... du-uh." she said shrugging like it was obvious, "They say that the echidnas were first and a few of the scattered dragons joined them because they searched for knowledge as did the echidnas. They were peaceful and lived together blah blah... but you wanna know what I think?"

"Ok." she said trying to keep up. She seemed to say 3 sentences in one breath.

"Ok... So I say that the echidnas where there and a 2 dragons came and they fell in love with them and well, you know." she said squishing her hands together again, "And well they CLAIMED to want to know knowledge but really they just wanted.." she went on for a few minutes explaining this while Amy just smiled and nodded like she understood. This Terri girl just thinks most things have to do with romance and... you know.

"Right?"

Amy stopped thinking about what she just herd and looked more focused, "Wha?"

"You agree right?"

"Yeah.. sure." she said, "Um so..."

"So how long have you been with your boyfriend?" she asked cutting her off. "26 years right?"

"Um... no."

"Oh... 27?"

"..no." she said, "We arn't even together."

"Oh... did he get in a fight because you wanted to be a vampire longer and live with him forever but he didn't want to because he wanted a kid and you cant do that when your a..."

"No." she said quickly almost laughing at the idea, "I've only known him for a few days."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"...so.

"So what's the weather like outside?" Terri asked.

"What?"

"Yeah! I've only seen outside 25 years ago!"

"What? How old are you?" Amy asked sorta confused.

"34." she said shrugging.

"You look..."

"15? I know, dragons age a bit different then you our prime age is 30-60 instead of 18-30 like you guys."

"...?"

"You see dragons aren't from here, we came form a different world altogether. But that world wasn't doing it for us so we just moved here." she said flicking her ear. "It's kind of interesting how they got here you want to hear it?"

"Not really."

"Well you see it all started..."

Amy stood up, "Sorry I have to go," she said.

"Why? Not like there's anything else to do around here but... she sat up quickly, OH I know! YOU want to go find your boyfriend and tell him you love him cause he screwed that part up when he was supposed to tell you a few minutes ago!!"

"Well not really I just." she said trying to explain that she just wanted to get a drink of water or something, he throat was dry and she was not about to have blood.

"No no, don't deny it, come on let's go find him." she said standing up and grabbing her wrist and walking out, "So what's it like outside?" she asked again.

"You know you can just go and see yourself." she suggested, she didn't even get why she didn't do that already if she was so curious.

"And give you guys 'Alone time'?" she asked and just giggled, "Ok, this is so exiting!" she said happily. She stopped at a closed door and looked at Amy. "Ok he's in there." she whispered suddenly. "Just go in and say it I'll be outside." she said.

"Wait." Amy whispered back, "How do you know he's in there what f it's a monster?"

"Isn't it obvious he's in there?" she asked confused with her, "Don't worry it's him just go in."

"I don't know if..."

Terri knocked on the door a few times. "Yes you do."

There was a noise in the room the door opened and Shadow was standing there glaring down at them. Before even Shadow had time to react Terri shoved Amy into him, they both fell down, and Terri flew out of there quietly shutting the door after them and going to go outside.


	13. Damn it All

Shadow and Amy tumbled to the ground with a thud as Terri made her best efforts to get out of there before Shadow had time to react enough to chase her. When he DID piece together what the hell happened he shoved Amy off of him and stood up, 'I'm going to kill that...' he thought but Amy grabbed his wrist seeming to sense what he wanted to do. "Shadow."

He looked over at her over his shoulder, his gaze piercing through her. She gulped hard but didn't let go, she put on an 'actors face' and looked made at him instead of scarred. "Shadow stop it, she's the only hope right now right?"

Shadow chuckled, he smelled the fear flowing off of her and his smile dissipated as quickly as it appeared, "Just one punch is all I need."

"Shadow...."

"You know... they say that dragons blood is the purest ad tastiest of all other creatures..." he said menacingly.

Amy gasped moving her hands to her throat and then down to her sides in fists, "Shadow you can't EAT her!"

"Who said anything about eating..." he grumbled and walked out quickly.

"Shadow the Hedgehog what do you think..." she said getting courage now, scolding him like she did anyone else.

He stopped though seeing the fear was gone, he couldn't have that. He quickly turned and in a blink of an eye had her wrists up and had her back against the wall and glared down at her. "Don't talk to me like that." he hissed reviling his fangs, "I'm not you're friend. I am to be respected," he growled at her, all for show of course at this point, but he was so close to clearing this to let her screw it up. He let go of her and she stumbled a little as he walked in his room again and shut the door.

Amy was quiet. She didn't breathe, she didn't move, she just stood there. When she realized she wasn't breathing she gasped but found it wasn't necessary. She shivered and ran down the halls to get back outside, Terri was better then Shadow at this point.

As she ran and turned another corner she was jumped by Terri who dragged her down into another room, this one seemed.... different then the others. It had strange crystals, of every color imaginable in many shapes, light fixtures, chairs, the table, some even to grew from the bed. Amy didn't have time to observe it though as Terri was shaking her at the shoulders, "Sooooo, how'd it go!" she asked, "What happened? Cause it wasn't a long time you should have...." she stopped when she saw Amy just looked confused, "What happened?" she asked again her ears u ready to listen and her eyes wide.

"Well uh.... he smiled?" she said like it was a question.

"Really?" she let go and clapped, "Nice job, you got Sunshine to smile." she said, "It's a start!" she said smiling, she turned and held a finger up as she started to explain to her what she should do at this point but Amy wasn't listening. She instead looked around at the sheer beauty of the room, it looked almost like ice as it shimmered and she noticed there was even a small layer of it on all the walls and the floor was a shimmering white. It took what breath she had away as she soaked it all in.

Terri turned back to her, "Ok you ready?"

Amy looked at her seeming to notice she was talking the whole time, "What?"

"You ready?"

".....yes?"

"Ok great!" she said smiling, "So tomorrow you'll....." she went on again but Amy noticed something else. Her scales. They shimmered in here a way they didn't anywhere else. She tilted her head.

"Are you confused?"

"Huh?"

"Confused, you seem confused."

"No sorry I just.... what is all this stuff in here?"

"You mean this junk?" she asked.

"Junk?"

"Well it's just a combination of Aluminum, Boron, Hydrogen, Oxygen, and Fluorine."

"...Well what is it?"

"It's a gem, it's similar to some you have here... but it's not. It comes from my home planet and it gives me energy when I sleep." she explained, she sat down on her bed and leaned against the wall, "You see, there's a story of my people of a while ago, the dragon people were endangered. They had no protection and the few that were left were sick or wounded form a battle they had to try to save themselves from dying out all together. They say that we made an alliance with a spirit of these rocks, it would protect us if we protected it." she said and Amy sat with her to listen. "It's said to have coated out bodies to protect us and we always had it with us to protect the spirit."

"Why would...."

"Shush." she said putting a finger up, "I'm not done."

Amy crossed her arms, "Ok then."

"The spirit is said to live in all of us and in a small way lives a part of our lives, that's why they are extended so much more, so the spirit can live without us knowing. It goes to a random few to live with us."

"Oh.... what a nice story."

"Yeah? I don't believe any of it."

"What?" She gasped, what a good way to ruin a story.

Terri looked at her for a little bit, "Oh come on." she said rolling her eyes, "You believe it, how can a ROCK bind to a LIVING THING." she said and shook her head, "Just some tribal hocus pocus story if you ask me." she said and sighed, "Either way the stones do give us power, it must be something they omit or something... I can never quite figure it out."

"Is it the same rock in the Master Emerald?" she asked.

"That hunka junk? Nah, no way." he said waving a hand and laughed, "I mean how could an echidna come and get some of another planet THAT long ago!" she said and sighed, "Anyways, yeah when we came here it was said that the echidnas were shocked with our knowledge of science and we were shocked that they lived in such peace that we learned from each other."

Amy's eyes sparkled; it seemed like a faerie tale, "Of cores.... that part is ridiculous as well. My idea is better." she said smiling, "Doncha think?"

"......sure?"

"Right because I mean it's so obvious that love could dive two civilizations..." Terri started again as Amy sighed and started to let her mind drift as Terri talked to herself.

* * *

Sonic woke up stretching his back and the hopping up stretching his legs, he looked around yawning slightly, noticing it was the crack of dawn. "Gosh, I guess I was more stoked then I thought." he said to himself and looked around some more and noticed something. He couldn't put his finger on it at first but something was defiantly gone. "Hm....."

He snapped, "Knuckles." he said as he started to walk in a small circle rather quickly, "KNUCKLES!!!!!!" there was no answer. He listened and heard a few animals scurry off but nothing else. He took in a big breath and screamed, "HEY KNUCKLES!!!!!!!!!!!" his voice trailed through the woods and a flock of birds flew off but nothing happened, he stood waiting.

The sound traveled like a spirit through the woods and it whizzed by all things, living or non, to share the message sent. It moved past a red echidna and he sighed his thoughts disrupted, he stood up from his meditating like position and stretched but topped clutching his stomach yet again remembering the gapping whole he still had in him. He stood recovering quickly and started back. 'Today's the day...' he thought starting to run now.

When he arrived he was greeted by Sonic with a simple, "Yo."

"So?"

"So....?" the confused blue hedgehog asked.

"So what do you want?"

"Oh. Well I'm kinda hungry."

"WHAT!?!"

"I'm just kidding." he said waving his hands to stop him, "But a little food wouldn't be so bad...." he mumbled. "We gotta go right?"

"Right." Knuckles agreed and started walking, "I have a few grapefruit if you..."

"Bleh, no thanks you can have all of that."

Knuckles shook his head, "Sonic it's going to be rough you need some energy."

"No thanks I'd rather loose then eat that stuff." he said making a face, "Besides. We'll have an advantage if we get there during the day."

"True...." he said, "But still we need to be..." there was a gust of wind and Knuckles dreads flew over his shoulder following the wind. He sighed clenching his already fisted hands tighter. "Careful." he spat out and started running again following the blue blur already at least a mile ahead of him. "Sonic wait for me!!!!!!!"

* * *

  
"Hey."

Amy slept peacefully on the colorful bed, Terri shook her shoulder, "Hey, girlie wake up." she said shaking her. She sighed and leaned back and sighed, "Whatever..." Terri herself started to sleep but there was a bang and then the door was nearly knocked off its hinges. Shadow walked in through the dusty air like a ghost and looked over at them, "What are you doing sleeping?"

"What? I was not sleeping!" Terri said offended as she stood up. "It was you're girlfriend who fell asleep." she said waving over to her.

Shadow wanted to ring her neck right then and there and just get it over wit but he stopped, "We have a situation, I sense that the so called hunters are getting closer. Faster then we have time for." he explained in a hushed and violent tone.

"What? Well why don't you just go whip up on them." she asked punching the air like a boxer.

"You don't understand I tried that but they somehow lived and caught up," he hissed loosing his temper.

"Well some vampire you...."

"HUSH!" he almost yelled at her, "We have a limited time left, if those two idiots come here before it's time then we have to wait 25 more years. I am not going to let some stupid blue thing do that to me." he said grumbling some of it. "Is there any type of weapons here we can use?" he asked.

"Hm....." she looked up her ears following her eyes emotions and she thought, "Weapons... weapons...." she looked back at him, "Besides you two no."

"Shit." he cursed under his breath.

"Well how close are they?"

"To close, they'll be here in the next hour or so..."

"Wait.... they need to figure out witch one we're in right? I mean how would they even know that we're in a mountain I mean they must be some crazy people if..."

"They're not people." he said cutting her off. "It's Sonic the hedgehog and Knuckles the echidna who knows somewhat about this so we need to...." his ear went back as she squealed, "Did you say Knuckles! Ah I'll take care of him!" she said smiling her tail wagging. "You just take out the other one and I'll...."

"Are you even listening!?"

Amy yawned, Shadow stopped himself from continuing, "Don't get her involved." he said quietly and grabbed her wrist and dragged the dragon out, "Last time she just slowed it all down," he mumbled.

"Aw you CARE about her! Oh hat's so cute a fight for the girl and then..."

"Hush." he said glaring back at her, "Go get everything started."

"But I told you I don't know how to they were suppose to send someone to help, plus I don't even think it's time yet to..."

"Try to do something." he said and pulled on her wrist and shoved her down the hall, "I'll try to hold them back if they get in, you work on the process, get as far as you can." he said and stormed down the hall before she had a chance to do anything about it. This was supposed to be easy. There wasn't suppose to be an Amy, or a Sonic or a Knuckles, in fact there wasn't even suppose to be a Terri. Just him, fixing the wrong done to him ever so long ago. He reached for his rings and rolled them around his wrist ready to take them off.

This time he wasn't holding back.


	14. Why me Why now

_Authors Note: Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry I haven't put anything up in such a freakishly long amount of time… I practically had to re-read the thing to get in the feel of it again. I'll be sure to finish it soon! 4 years late but I'll get it done!_

Sonic sped through the mountains like a blur. His speed only increasing as the sun sank into the horizon, washing the valley between the mountains in color. It was already at least 5, but the size of the mountains were starting to block the sun now. Sonic looked desperately for tracks of some sort, not wanting to have to go up against the vampire at night, but his green eyes failed him as all he could see was the untouched dirt. There was no signs of live in these mountains. Just the ever present feeling that something was watching you.

He stopped suddenly, looking back to see if he could still see his friend. He saw a small red dot in the horizon. Knuckles no doubt. Gliding high to make it easy and to catch the rising air, but he was flying funny. Swerving and dropping suddenly, only to rise again, no doubt from his injury. 'That bastard vampire will get whats coming to him.' Sonic thoguht, waiting for his friend to catch up. 'And Amy... I'm coming for you.' he thoguht, pushing away the idea that she was a vampire now too.

After a little while, Knuckles skid to a stop a little ways away. Sonic went over to him, "You're losing your touch buddy, you missed me by like 10 yards." he said with a smile.

Knuckles shot a glare at him, he was doubled over holding his stomach. "Shut it." he grumbled and stood straight, only to grasp his thin waist again. Sonic saw the blood seeping through the bandages.

"This is why I didn't want you to come." he said with a frown.

"Yeah and this is why I wanted you to wait you thick headed moron."

Sonic smiled a little, he had the energy to fight with him, he would be ok. He opened his mouth to say something but Knuckles cut him off, "We can't stop now." he said trying to stand up again, this time managing it. "We're to close, I can sense it."

"You can sense it?" Sonic asked, Knuckles just nodded. "Woh woh woh wait a minute. You mean this whole time you could just sense what we were going after? That's cheating, I thoguht you were a master at tacking!"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't sense it either." he fought back shaking his head. "I can feel a great power residing in these mountains." he said looking around at the hundreds of peaks, cliffs, hills and caves surrounding them, "I just can't pick out which one it is..."

Sonic was for once quite, he had no idea what he was talking about. The last 10 mile stretch he just ran all felt the same to him. He looked around, completely lost. "Well then, you better come up with something, I have no idea what to do now." he sighed, no tracks to go off of and just bare rocks around them, he knew he'd at least see Amy if they passed them.

"Just give me a minute..." Knuckles mumbled and sat down in the patch of dirt they were on, taking up a meditative pose.

"Knuckles this isn't the time for-"

"Shut up." he hissed at him, "Just sit and eat your grapefruit."

"Aw but Knuckles that stuff is nasty!"

Knuckles smiled contently, closing his eyes, "Not my problem, I at least brought food with me. Now shut up I'm thinking."

* * *

Shadow walked the halls of the mountain, his footsteps were silent as if he wasn't there at all. His eyes were closed, going through the mountain off of a map he had in his head from his past, focusing on the entrance. His eyes flickered under his black eye lids as he thoguht of his current situation. All of the things that were around him were unplanned and unwanted. It was suppose to be simple. Just him and no one else. No Amy. No Sonic. No Knuckles. And defiantly no Terri.

Frustrated he swung a fist around to the wall and punched a whole through it as he continued walking. His red eyes flashed open, he was ready to fight these wanna be hunters. He would kill them himself. He could see the final turn, he took another step and something strange happened. He brought a hand to his head, an image appearing...

_Her hair was golden, her eyes were the color of the distant ocean they could see from the ARK... her smile... pure innocence. She was so happy, she had his hand... she was speaking to him, her voice was calm and happy. She laughed... _

Shadow gasped grabbing his chest, right above his forever silent heart. 'No.' was all he could think as it panged with pain, a pain he had hoped to keep at bay for the rest of his eternal life, 'Not now... I need to-' he stepped forward but fell to his knees as another pang followed, stronger then the last, consuming his mind and body.

_The image of the girl became __blurred, the edges slowly becoming white and advancing around her like a page burning, the fire consuming the words as the white consumed his memory. Shadow watched the as the girl sat her face twisting and contorting to a new shape, full of fear instead of love. He reached out in desperation and grasped her before she slipped into the growing whiteness. He held her close and she pulled away, Shadow shut his eyes and held on tighter, as tight as he could without crushing the small delicate girl. He would not loose her. _

_Her voice came through the echoing silence. She was calling to him, urging him to move on...he could hear her heart racing, he wouldn't let go... She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand and started to drag him away. He had no choice but to run. Run as fast as he could. They ran with her down the shadowy halls of the metal ARK they called home. But something was different then before... something stirred in the darkening picture around him that he dared not look back to see. _

_Suddenly there was a bang behind them. Shadow's ears rang as he called her name, but it was drowned out by the sound of another shot behind them. There was a flash of red to his left, then another. He felt a sudden drain in the life of the girl in front of him..._

_ She led him into a room, the 3 layers of metal doors slamming shut behind them. "Shadow..." she said quietly going to a pedestal in the center of the room with an assortment of buttons on it. Shadow went over to her to help her... the image after that became fuzzy.. _

_Now a new image appeared in it's place. They were still in the same room.. but there was more blood. The girls life energy he was so familiar with was suddenly gone and the doors that had once kept them safe from the unknown threat were opened. Shadow saw the men, they had guns pointed at them and were speaking to him. But he didn't hear the words. He only acted on his hate..._

_Another blur of the image as the death consumed his very soul. The image changed again. More blood. His fur was now soaked in a warm fluid that burned his senses. Driving itself into him. It smelt so good it was like a drug, no worse then that... He craved it... he wanted it... he needed it...  
_

_The strange image blurred once more and was fuzzy for a few minutes as the feelings slowly drained from him. The hate, passion, and sadness flowed down his cheeks. They were filled with a new feeling.. A sudden sensation of pain surged threw his body, it vibrated and pulsed through every nerve and vessel of his cold body. A hazy image came to him as his eyes opened to see he was in a puddle of crimson blood. He looked up, using all the mussels in his body to do such a simple task, he knew then that the blood was probably his own. _

_He was no longer on the ARK, he was somewhere unfamiliar. The air smelt different, the air felt different.. He saw the ever familiar strange dragon like creatures that stood before him, an image he had seen many a time before. He begged them to help him, the words escaping his lips before he could think. They said something to him... but the image faded and all was black..._

Time stood still as the black hedgehog lay on the rusty red floor and held his head, trying to keep the pain subsided. He wanted to be dead then, nothing mattered to him, all he wanted was to be with the girl again... to be able to hold her close and laugh with her like he used to. But it was no good, the fate that awaited him was worse then death.

He lay silent, shaking, waiting for his fate to come and take him away into the unique darkness that welcomed his kind. A place worse then death, but better then this life. Something touched his cold skin. He didn't open his eyes, he just lay there quite. He could hear a distant voice.. the voice picked him up and shook him gently, but he still didn't move. His muscles still rang with pain from his mind. The voice now was around him, surrounding his silent world. He moved slightly, he wanted it to go away, he didn't want it's help.

Then the voice was gone, there was just it's lingering warmth around him. He felt his muscles loosen and his thoughts become more clear. His feeling came back and he could now hear a weak sniffling close to him. He turned his head to it but was stopped by something... something soft. He opened his eyes and pink came into his vision. He looked up to see a familiar face, it was Amy. He grumbled something and she held him tighter. He was surprised at how good that felt... he closed his eyes again and started to fade back into the darkness.

Amy shook him again, "Shadow!" he could hear her now. "Shadow wake up!"

He grumbled again, not wanting to return to reality, he wanted to just disappear. He turned away from the voice now and sat up, his head spun as he attempted to stand and he fell. Something caught him though and was now carrying him. Amy? No... Amy couldn't pick him up, wouldn't pick him up. He opened his eyes again to see who it was. He was surprised to see blue this time. He started to move but a lingering thoguht that was not his own came into his head and soothed his mind, encasing it once more into the darkness, this time though, it was not the darkness that would be his fate, it was simply... a dream.

* * *

Amy stood by the bed the blue figure had lay Shadow on. She held his hand and shouted to him, repeating his name, but nothing happened. She felt tears come to her eyes, her one chance to get out of this form and back to her life was gone. Her one shot at hope was dying.

"Don't worry." a familiar voice told her. Terri was standing behind her, "He's just reliving what happened to him 50 years ago.."

"What?" Amy asked looking back at her, "But that doesn't make any sense! What happened?" she asked, questions bubbling to her mind faster then she could speak.

"Shush." Terri said holding a finger to her lips and looked back at Shadow. "He's the only one that knows that. He'll be ok though." she reassured her and knelt next to Amy, "You know... you should have kissed him." she whispered like it was a secret.

"What?" Amy asked shocked felling her face flush.

"You know, like in the stories. You kiss him and then-"

"Oh come on, you can't be serious."

"No I am, really!" she said seeming offended, "It always works!" she exclaimed and crossed her arms, "It still might." she said with a smug look on her face, half hidden by a lock of blue hair.

Amy glared over her shoulder at her, sending her evil voodoo vampire magic at her. Terri simply laughed, "Well I still say you should do it!" she said and looked at Shadow, then back at her. "Oh I see! I'll leave you too alone." she said and smiled darting out of the room just fast enough to avoid Amy's hammer of death. Terri giggled as she flew her way down the hallways, just wide and tall enough for her to get her powerful flaps in. She traveled to the place where the mountain opened to the outside world, a barley visible crack flowed down it, showing where the mighty rock would give way and open. Open to a world she hadn't seen in much to long.

She sighed sitting down, thinking about her own love life. 'One day, I know he'll come for me.' she thoguht with a smile, thinking of her savior in red she saw once as a child, the one that took her to guard the mountain and all the secrets that lay within. Preferably it would have been Knuckles, but she knew it wasn't. She knew only faint pictures of her true savior, so she just let her imagination take it's course like she always did and waited, she could feel it. In some far reaches of her mind, the ancient dragon blood line, it knew and she waited.

* * *

Once Amy was sure that Terri wasn't coming back, she looked back at Shadow. She held one of his gloved hands in hers and with her other she stroked his head. She wondered what could have caused him so much pain to double over like that... she found him on the ground, him. Shadow. The vampire. The thought alone made her shudder. A pain fluttered inside her, but it was different then the constant pain that urged her for blood. No this one, this one was different, she had felt it before... with Sonic. When he was hurt like this and she couldn't help.

Thinking of Sonic only made her watery eyes worse, he would never love her now, not like this. She sighed stroking Shadows head again and rest her head on the soft fluffy white patch of fur on his chest.

He was so cold under her, it was like she was laying on a soft rock rather then a living breathing thing. She looked up at his face from there, looking at the red streaks across his face, around his eyes and quills. She suddenly felt sorry for him, living like he did for 50 years must have been hard, she was a vampire for a matter of days and she couldn't take it. 'Whatever it is they are talking about... I hope that it works.' she thought lifting her head up.

She kissed his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, somewhat glad he wasn't awake, he would have killed her for that. She let out a sigh when nothing happened, she new nothing would, she just hoped maybe.. she stood up and started to walk away, but Shadows hand gripped hers tightly before she could. "You'll regret that." he grumbled weakly.


End file.
